


When The Ship Docks

by blumints



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, British English, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Klaine, KlaineAU, M/M, RMS Titanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumints/pseuds/blumints
Summary: Kurt finds himself on the Titanic after his father had been hired to work the ship's engines along with many other men. After having his dreams of performing crushed, he plans on following his newfound dreams of becoming a tailor when he gets to America. What happens when he meets Mr Blaine Anderson who lives on the other side of society’s scale in a life of luxury?





	1. Prologue

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

An icy breeze swept over the family as they climbed from their automobile and onto the pavement, servants had already started to unload their bags from the boot under the instruction and critical eye of Charles Cooper Anderson, the father of the Anderson family.

"She sure is big" Cooper Andrew Anderson mumbled to his younger brother, as he was leant back against the family's automobile with his eyes admiring the majestic ship ahead of them.

"Hmm" Blaine Devon Anderson hummed, assessing the ship's size, "Her size is nothing special" Blaine shrugged slightly, deciding that the Titanic didn't look bigger than any other ship he'd seen before and Cooper decided not to bother arguing with his stubborn sibling.

The two men stood in a comfortable silence, every so often Cooper would glance back up at ship, clearly struggling to ignore the magnificent work; unlike Blaine who was more than happy ignoring the ship entirely.

"Here she comes" Cooper said tapping Blaine on the shoulder and nodding towards a familiar vehicle as it drove towards them.

A girl with beautiful brown locks emerged from the back right door of the vehicle, her smile was wide and her eyes shone as she caught sight of the brothers. She waved shyly at them as she waited for her parents.

Blaine smiled politely as he waved back.

"How is she so shy? We've known her almost our whole lives," Blaine quietly asked Cooper as he turned back to him.

Cooper shrugged though he was entirely aware of what was going on and why Rachel Berry was suddenly a much more nervous and timid individual when it came to the Andersons, or more specifically Blaine Anderson.

"Odd," Blaine mumbled, unable to come up with an explanation. "Oof" Suddenly Blaine was shoved into his brother causing them both to glare at the lumbering oaf who'd shoved him and the seemingly delicate boy following after him.

"Peasants" Mr Anderson said, scowling having seen what happened as he approached the boys after he'd made sure all their luggage was safely on the ship.

Mrs Anderson was the last to get out of their automobile, her husband helped her onto the pavement and held his arm around her waist for support. Despite Mr Anderson's usual discriminatory behaviour, he'd been nothing but supportive of Mrs Anderson when her legs had started to stop working. He'd taken her around the country in search of a doctor who could help but none of them had been able to figure out what was happening to Blaine's mother.

Once the family of four was together they joined the Berry family and headed towards first class entry.  
  


_______________________

"Come on, Kurt! We don't want to miss it!" Finn yelled back to Kurt over the sounds of the busy street. The pair pushed and shoved past the crowd waiting to wave off their friends or loved ones that surrounded the ship, earning them several glares. They'd had some last minute issues to attend to and had insisted Burt and Carole set off without them, promising that they would not be long. However what Finn had estimated to take 20 to 30 minutes had turned into just over 2 hours and the brothers were now sprinting towards the Titanic in all her glory.

Once they'd made it onto the ship they headed to E deck to find that the room was barely bigger than a storage closet; not that Kurt had been expecting much more but it didn't stop him from being surprised that his father and step mother had a bunk bed to share barely a foot away from his and Fin's bunk bed. Naturally he took the top bunk, being the lightest out of the two boys.

Carole had informed Kurt once he'd unpacked his few belongings that his father was in the engine room preparing the machinery. He nodded his appreciation and headed to the deck to read without any distractions from Finn.

Midway through his book when he got distracted; he couldn't help but admire the upper class, though snobbish and arrogant. Though it wasn't so much the people he admired, he enjoyed watching the lifestyle, the fashion. He enjoyed the fantasy that their life appeared to be, of course he knew it probably wasn't as perfect as it looked but that didn't stop him from hoping that maybe one day he'd be a successful enough tailor to engorge in a life like that. Even just being able design gowns and suits for them would be equally as satisfying.

He'd caught himself staring at two upper class families he'd seen earlier when he and Finn had pushed past one of them on their way to the working class entry. He noticed one of the mother's of the family was almost being held up entirely by her husband and wondered what that was all about. Even if it was socially acceptable for him to approach them looking for polite conversation, he'd never dream of asking. It would be disrespectful under any circumstances. But that didn't stop his curiosity.

One thing that did stop his curiosity, however, was a curly haired boy, possibly her son, scowling back at him, causing Kurt's eyes to quickly turn back towards the book in his hand as if he'd never even looked up.

_______________________

"It's that boy from earlier" Blaine thought looking over the deck and noticing the inquisitive blue eyes looking up at his family and the Berry's. A smile slipped onto his lips for a second or two, something about the boy made Blaine feel drawn towards him.

As quickly as the small, polite smile had appeared, it vanished as soon as he realised what his eyes had actually been staring at. His mother. A menacing frown took the smile's place. Judgemental looks weren't something that Blaine would ever get used to, he was defensive when it came to his mother and her condition, whatever it may be. The boy seemed momentarily panicked when he spotted Blaine's expression and quickly glanced back towards the book in his hand.

"Have you told Blaine yet?"

Being dragged back to reality and conversation he'd managed to tune out, Blaine's head shot back around to his family as he heard Mr Berry's words, raising his a triangular eyebrow in question.

"Told me what, Father?" He asked finally meeting his father's beady brown eyes.

"Blaine, come with me" he let Cooper take Mrs Anderson's weight from him and lead Blaine back towards their suite, which he had noticed weirdly only had two rooms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {11/10/19}
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the prologue! I plan to make the rest of the chapters much longer, I just really wanted to get the Prologue out as soon as I possibly could!
> 
> When The Ship Docks is also available on FanFiction.Net, Wattpad and Quotev under the same user ;)
> 
> Word Count: 1088


	2. The Artistic Musician

"What?" Blaine exclaimed, outraged.

"You're going to wed Miss Berry," His father repeated, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

Blaine was at a loss for words, he needed space. A lot of it. Slamming the door behind him, he stormed out of the suite and started to make his way back onto the deck to find a place with some breathing space. He heard his father calling for him to 'come back' and to 'stop acting like an imbecile, child'. Over the years he'd learnt to tune out his father lectures and just his voice in general.

Being the youngest, Blaine thought he'd be able to pick who he married, that he'd love them when he chose to marry them. Blaine wasn't even sure if he wanted to marry anyone, he'd never loved a girl in that way before and was honestly starting to doubt he could love.

"Why isn't Cooper being forced into marriage? He's the eldest," Blaine grumbled to himself as he gave the floor a dirty look while he located the furthest end of the boat. He refused to look up and risk letting anyone see the frustrated tears gathering in his eyes.

It was only when Blaine walked straight into a rather tall man that he was taken from his thoughts. "Ouch!" He stumbled back and fell to the floor, landing painfully on his backside.

"Oh! I'm sorry, sir,” the other man spoke as if he hadn't even seen Blaine in front of him, which confused Blaine until he looked up and saw the giant lumbering oaf from earlier that day.

He stood up and dusted himself off. "It is quite alright," he replied politely but forgot to hide the glare on his face as he looked up at the person in front of him.

"I was just in a rush to find someone and wasn't looking where I was going," -the oaf continued to ramble on until he was at a loss of breath- "I'm ever so sorry,"

"Like I said-"

"But I should've been looking where I was going, dammit," He cut off Blaine after a deep breath, the curly haired man was now bored of the apologetic tower in front of him and wanted nothing more than to get away.

"It's fine," he then walked around the still mumbling oaf as he continued towards the end of the ship.

Looking over the sea was one of the few things that relaxed him on long boat trips where he'd be suffocating in his family. It was calming watching the waves sparkle as they moved under the mid afternoon sunlight. There'd been times when he felt like the invisible leash around his neck had been tightened too far and he'd been tempted to join the fish in the icy water, though he'd never actually do it and he didn't want to find out what the freezing water would feel like smashing against him, taking his breath away.

He continued to stare out into the ocean for a few more moments, letting the gentle waves soothe him. It was peaceful. It was only when he noticed the scratching of a pencil on paper that he turned around and his eyes landed on the captivating blue eyes that had been taunting him all day, sat on a bench a few feet behind him. As the porcelain boy noticed he'd been spotted, he quickly glance away and Blaine turned to face him. For a few seconds he entertained the boy's nervous glances around the boat as he tried to appear as if he was looking at anything but the curly haired man. Then he moved behind the boy to glance over his shoulder at what he'd been drawing.

On the page was a half finished sketch of Blaine as he looked into the distance; he'd only managed to complete Blaine from the waist up and the rails he'd been leaning on before he'd been caught. The sketch was rough and quick yet somehow managed to be immaculate too. Blaine new very little of art and was definitely no critic but even he could see the way the drawing caught his mood at that moment.

"It's good," he mumbled as he continued to observe the somber expression that had been caught perfectly by the artist in front of him.

"Thank you, sir," the young artist mumbled looking down at his crossed legs, clearly worried about how the gentleman he'd drew might react; would he want to see more, or he'd more than likely follow his compliment with scornful comments. It wouldn't be anything new, in the past he'd been caught drawing someone before and they were honestly quite offended for whatever reason.

While the boy on the bench spiralled into his thoughts he hadn't noticed that the man behind him had reached over his shoulder and flicked through some of the other pages.

"What's your going rate for a portrait?"

"Huh?" the boy hummed being taken out of his thoughts, shocked as he realised that the man behind him was actually being genuine, he was actually interested. "I-I haven't been able to sell anything before" he admitted.

The brows above his hazel eyes furrowed in confusion, "How? Your artwork is impeccable,"

Before the artist can continue the man shakes his head and continues, "Regardless of everyone's lack of taste, if I wanted to could I purchase a piece?" He let a smile fall onto his features as the artist's jaw dropped in astonishment before he quickly nodded.

"O-of course" he stuttered, turning to face the glancing man looking over his shoulder.

He smiled and held out his hand to shake, "Blaine Anderson"

"K-Kurt," -the boy shook his hand enthusiastically- "Kurt Hummel," his baffled expression was almost amusing to Blaine, who couldn't believe that Kurt was ignorant to his talents.

Once he'd taken back his hand, he checked his watch before looking back towards Kurt.

"I'd like to arrange a time for you to come and draw a family portrait for me," Blaine said with a polite smile on his face. He was determined to spend more time with the chestnut haired not in front of him for reasons he wasn't quite sure of, he just new that Kurt must be something special.

"Of course" Kurt returned the smile accepting the offer, "I'm free most of tomorrow,"

"Will 12:30 work?" Blaine suggested knowing his family would rather him not disrupt their social hours in the late afternoon and evenings.

"Yes"

"Excellent" Blaine said as he stood up straight from where he'd been leaning on the back of the bench to look at the young artist's work.  
  


_______________________

Once Blaine had made his way back towards his family he noticed they'd been joined by a a man, a woman and a girl not much younger than he was. The women had following blonde locks and shared the same green eyes. The man, however, wore a hat, possibly to disguise his thinning strawberry blonde hair; his eyes were grey and felt like they could look straight into your soul; his smile was beyond forced, while his wife and daughter, Blaine guessed, were much better at hiding any boredom they might've felt.

"Oh, Mr and Mrs Fabray, this is my youngest son, Blaine Anderson" His father introduced him after he'd reached the group. He gave the couple a polite smile as he shook both of their hands and let them know how nice it was to meet them.

The Berry family were no longer with them so that was a relief on Blaine's part, he wasn't ready for marriage or any commitment of that kind really. He had yet to know what true love is and how it felt, he wasn't willing to give up on that just yet. That was when he noticed it.

The Fabray's daughter had her arm in Cooper's. He threw Cooper a questioning look, only to receive his signature smile that said he was completely oblivious to Blaine's confusion. How hadn't he heard about this?

"Luciana, this is Blaine Anderson," Mrs Fabray said to her daughter as if she hadn't been stood there the whole time.

Luciana smiled politely at Blaine, "Good Afternoon, Mr Anderson,"

He found it unusual that he was only just meeting someone that seemingly that close to his brother but he wasn't going to ask. Not here anyway, causing a scene here in front of so many people didn't sound like a good idea, especially when his Father his stood right next to him.

As the conversation continued, Blaine tuned it out, he was trying to figure out what he was missing. What had happened while he was travelling? And why hadn't he been informed about it?

"Where's mother?" Blaine suddenly cut into the conversation, not really caring how rude he may appear. He had no need to impress the Fabray's as far as he was aware.

"She's resting" his father almost hissed, clearly irritated by his interruption.

Blaine nodded and turned to leave.

"Where are you going, boy?"

"Just to check on her" he said over his shoulder with a smile and a quick wave to the group.

_______________________

He gently knocked on the door to his mother and father's room after entering the suite.

"Mother, it's me," he said cheerfully, waiting for a reply.

"Come in,"

He opened the door slowly, smiling at his mother before shutting the door behind him and sitting on the edge of her bed. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine, sweetheart, how're you?" She dismisses his worried look with a small smile on her face.

Marie Julia Anderson loved her sons more than anything, she'd do anything for them to be happy and that was evident in the way her eyes shone whenever she looked at them.

"I'm okay I suppose," he paused, thinking of how to word his next question, "Who's Luciana Fabray?" He decided to just get straight to the point

His mother looked confused for a second before realisation hit her and she let out a small chuckle.

"Oh, you mean Quinn,"

Now it was Blaine's turn to look confused

"She prefers to be called Quinn, it's her middle name," his mother explained "but her parents insist on introducing her as Luciana or Lucy for short," she let Blaine take that in before continuing. "While you were travelling in Italy they got engaged" she paused, struggling to recall the memories clearly despite it being barely a year ago. "Your father insisted they marry in the May of that year but at the time, I believe my condition worsened. I went through a rough patch where I could barely move my legs at all and of course you were away so Cooper insisted we push it back until I was well enough and you had returned,"

Silence fell over the two as Blaine processed what he'd just been told.

For the past year and a half Blaine had been travelling Europe for inspiration for his writing. From January to August of 1911 Blaine had been in Italy. He hadn't planned on staying that long without returning because he knew his mothers condition was only getting worse and he wanted to help but he had gotten caught up in the beauty of the country.

"Why wasn't I informed?" There was a tone of sadness in his voice but had he really expected anything less from the Anderson's?

"Cooper has wanted to surprise you but he hadn't gotten the chance to because of all that travelling you did," His mother judged his shoulder playfully, she knew how much he enjoyed his writing and the travelling that seemed to accompany it, even if the rest of the family didn't understand.

Blaine took a few minutes to think back over his trips since Italy, not long after coming home he'd taken off to France for a few months. Then in December he had left France to Belgium, where he had spent three and a half months before returning in early April to help pack the family's belongings in time for their departure on the Titanic.

"I hadn't realised how long I'd been gone," he suddenly felt guilty for not being around as much as he thought he had been.

His mother sensed his disappointment with himself and leaned forward to give her youngest son a hug. "It's okay darling, as long as you were enjoying yourself," she said as she placed a kiss to his forehead.

Blaine leaned into his mother's loving arms, he was for sure a mama's boy. His father was a cold man, he expected the most out of children and affection was something the man seemed to be unfamiliar with. His mother, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. She made up for the lack of affection their father provided all on her own, both of her boys adored her, much like she adored them.

The pair sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying each others presence until there was a knock on the door. The mother and son separated and Blaine went to answer the door.

"Mrs Anderson, Mrs Berry and Mrs Fabray are here to accompany you to afternoon tea," said the family maid.

"Thank you, Marley," Mrs Anderson smiles at the maid, who nodded before turning to leave the room and continue her chores. "Would you help me up, dear?" She asked as she tried to sit up before reaching out for her son's support.

"Of course," he smiled, helping her to her feet and leading her to the two women who stood awaiting in the doorway of the Anderson's suite.

Blaine watched as his mother hobbled away with her two acquaintances. He'd always known his mother to be strong but when her legs started to falter nobody had expected her to cope as well as she had. Though now when he thinks back, he wonders how else he would have expected her to react. His mother wasn't the kind to show weakness, she overcame every challenge that came her way and went on just as confidently as she had done before. He admired that about her.

_______________________

**SLAM!**

"Finn!" Kurt burst into their cupboard sized room, almost knocking the door off its hinges.

"Hey, watch the door," Finn groaned, after half an hour he'd given up on trying to find Kurt around the ship and had just returned to their room.

"You won't believe what just happened," he smiled sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed across from Finn's. "Some trust fund baby just asked me to draw for him," he added before waiting for a reply from the giant across from him. "And he's going to pay me!" He finished with a small chuckle, clearly excited about the opportunity that has been offered to him.

"How'd ya know he's a trust fund baby?" Finn raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"He was clearly made of money and he couldn't have been much older than us by the looks of him," he paused, "I bet he's twenty-five at most," Kurt let's a proud smile settle on his face.

Finn turned the page of his newspaper and hummed,

"Hm, Interesting," it was clear he wasn't really listening to Kurt anymore but he didn't mind.

Kurt sat smiling to himself, day dreaming a little about what he'd do with the money before his eyes caught sight of the alarm clock on the tiny bedside table.

"_Shit!_" He cursed as he jumped off the bed "I'm going to be late," he mumbled to himself as he ran around the small room and quickly got ready for 'work'.

Five minutes later he found himself sat on the piano bench in the dining room as they served afternoon tea to the first class passengers. He'd barely made it on time but by the time people were taking their seats and enjoying the small sandwiches and cups of tea supplied by the kitchen staff, he was well into his first song.

The grand piano was sat upon a small platform at the front of the room, it was big enough to be classified as a stage but it wasn't too far off. Music created by his long fingers pressing against the black and white keys of the piano flew through the room, blessing everyone who had the pleasure of hearing it's ears. Despite the music being quiet, as not to interrupt the passengers conversations, it still seemed to hold the room's attention. The beautiful melody was supposed to fill the silence between small talk but instead it took everyone who witnessed the sound captive.

It was only when his first piece was complete did Kurt notice almost the entire room staring at him, some with looks of amazement while others seemed to be assessing him from their seats. A timid smile crept onto his lips as he looked out at the audience of ladies and gentlemen before moving onto the next piece.

_______________________

Sometimes she wonders herself how she did it, sat through mindless chatter of the company she kept.

"I cannot wait to see her in her dress," Shelby Olivia Berry gushed as the conversation about Quinn's custom wedding dress went on.

"When we arrive we plan on looking into the best tailors in New York," Florence Lydia Fabray said with an obnoxious chuckle, "only the best for my little girl"

Mrs Anderson never quite understood the fascination with wedding dresses, yes they needed to make the bride look graceful and elegant but the dress wasn't the be all or end all like the women she sat with seemed to think it was. This was one of the many times she was glad she ended up with two sons.

The three women continued to make polite conversation and Marie Anderson pretended to be heavily invested in Quinn's wedding dress until she heard a sweet melody sweep over the room. She turned to see a pale young man playing the piano, a soft smile upon his lips as he concentrated on the music. Soon her company had turned to look at the young man too along with the rest of the room.

_______________________

While his mother was attending afternoon tea, Blaine had been persuaded by his father to go on a tour of the ship with Rachel, Quinn and Cooper. Despite wanting to do anything but that, he agreed. Mainly because his father had heavily implied with the tone of his voice that he didn't actually have a say in the matter and that he'd end up doing it either way.

So that's how he ended up walking behind Cooper and his fiancé while Rachel Berry clung to his arm, acting like a crushing school girl. None of them were really paying attention to the person guiding the tour except Quinn who seemed heavily invested: Cooper was too busy smiling at Quinn and trying to charm her, Rachel was busy staring at Blaine with a creepy smile stretched across her face and Blaine was busy trying to avoid Rachel's disturbing stare.

"So," -Blaine started- "how're you enjoying the trip so far?" He asked stupidly, realising they'd only been on the ship for a little over 6 hours but he didn't really care, he just wanted her to start talking so the creepy smile in his peripheral vision would disappear.

"It is absolutely, magnificently excellent! It's so beautiful, being able to look over the clear, gentle, sparkling waves. And even better I get to spend this time with you, my husband to be!"-she giggled and Blaine tried to hide his grimace-"This trip is going to be magical, I can already feel it! Apparently the dinner time music is stupendous-" She went on, continuing to speak with enthusiasm at an alarming rate. Blaine lost track after 'husband to be' but Rachel hadn't noticed, of course. At least she could carry a whole conversation on her own with little to no input from anyone else, that meant he could feel free to let his mind slip away to nicer places while he was being talked at.

It was only when his mother had found the four young adults and had asked Blaine to take a walk with her. Blaine happily accepted the invitation to escape and took his mother's arm to support her after she'd waved goodbye to Mrs Berry and Mrs Fabray.

"You looked bored out of your mind," his mother mumbled once they were at a safe distance and out of ear shot, she seemed amused by what she'd just seen. "I always thought that Berry girl was a bit much," she added causing Blaine to let out a chuckle.

"How was afternoon tea?" Blaine asked, smiling to his mother and choosing not to comment on his boredom.

"The company was mediocre at best but the tea and sandwiches were pleasant" -she let out a blissful sigh before she continued to talk about the highlight of her day- "but the music was magnificent, I've never heard anything quite like it,"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, urging her to continue. He loved watching his mother talk about the things she enjoyed and was passionate about, her green eyes shone and her smile could have lit up the room.

"My words could not do his performance justice, but the pianist almost seemed unaware of how far his talents truly went, within a matter of seconds he'd managed draw everyone's attention," she smiled and hummed the tune he'd played merely two hours ago.

It was then that the bell went for dinner, interrupting the mother and her son's relaxed walked.

"Will you be as polite as to escort me to dinner good sir" Marie smiled up at her son, jestingly.

"Of course," Blaine smiled and lead her to the dining hall.

_______________________

Intricate paintings decorated the high dining room ceiling, which a large chandelier hung from, letting its light cascade like a waterfall into the room of people. Kurt was once again in his seat at the piano bench, organising his sheet music on the small ledge of the grand piano.

He looked out at the chattering first class crowed as they took their seats and audibly gulped, remembering the events of afternoon tea.

Slowly he began to play, the music was quiet but didn't fail to catch the attention of his previous admirers as well as a few others. He didn't dare look out into the crowd again and let all his concentration go into the notes he played, he blocked out sounds that weren't coming from the grand piano in front of him as a way to avoid distractions.

_______________________

Blaine took his seat with his mother and the rest of his family at their table with the Fabray's and the Berry's. Within minutes his father was already boasting about the things he usually did. That meant it’s time to tune out and turn to short simple replies like ‘of course’ and ‘indeed’. Just as he had managed to block out the mindless chatter around him the gentle melody swept past his ears and there was a small tap on his arm.

“Darling, it’s the pianist from afternoon tea,” his mother said with a small smile when he had turned to face her.

This caused Blaine’s eyes to travel towards the stage at the front of the elegant dining hall. And there he was, his fingers delicately danced almost effortlessly across the keys of the grand piano in front of him. Ocean blue eyes were staring at them, his brows slightly furrowed in focus. Though he was deep in concentration, the edges of his lips were tugged into a small smile. His music had the room mesmerised.

Ears perked up all around the room as the same melody that had swept past Blaine swept past others too and forced their eyes towards the stage. He was beautiful as he played, his smile slowly growing until it reaches his eyes as his broad shoulders relaxed and his hands moved smoothly.

“Blaine,” his father hissed across the table, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Yes, father?” And before Blaine knew it he was being dragged back into the humdrum of the discussion between the group at the table.

Now Kurt’s performance went on but without much recognition from the curly haired gentleman and continued until most of the first class passengers had filed out of the room and gone their separate ways.

_______________________

“I think it’s time for a cigar, what about you gentlemen?” He asked, addressing Mr Berry, Mr Fabray and Cooper. Blaine didn’t mind that he’d not been included, he’drather have some alone time anyway. His mother had left an hour or so earlier to rest and he didn’t intend to stick around for anyone else left at the table. As his father and his loyal companions marched towards the cigar room, he arose from the table, politely excusing himself.

He soon found himself on the deck and heading towards stern. He stopped when he saw someone already there, it was only when he realised who that someone was that he approached.

“I didn’t know you could play,” there was a small smirk on his face as he watched the pianist turn to look at him.

“I’d be somewhat scared if you had known,” the boy said with a chuckle when he had removed the lit cigarette from his rose coloured lips and let the smoke fly from his mouth.

Blaine walked over to join the boy by the railing.

“You’re good,” Blaine lit his own cigarette as he looked over at the dark waves with the boy, both of them looking straight ahead.

“Thanks,” Kurt mumbled, as he held the cigarette back up to his lips.

There was an awkward silence as Blaine thought about how he should continue. “It must’ve taken a long time to get to that point, how long have you been playing for?”

“I’ve played since I was eight so that’d be a whole thirteen years,” he smiled at the surprise that seemed to appear on the other man’s face.

“That’s a long time,” Blaine stated, thinking about how much dedication that must’ve taken.

“Yep,” he paused as he exhale some smoke, “so, why’re you talking to me?” He asked, genuinely confused by the respect this man in the first class seemed to have for a working man’s son.

“You intrigue me,” he turned to smile at the boy who he’d been drawn to since the first time their eyes met, “is it wrong of me to want to get to know you?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt shrugged, dropping his cigarette before standing on it to put it out. “But it’s only fair if I get to know you too,”

“Okay,” Blaine hummed as he searched for something that was worthwhile knowing about himself before settling for more basic things, “I’m fluent in English and Italian”

“That’s it? That’s all I’m getting?” Kurt finally turned to face Blaine with an amused smile spread across his features.

“I’m twenty-four and until a few months ago I was a writer,” he added, hoping that’d suffice.

“A writer? Hmm interesting. Why aren’t you anymore?” Kurt asked, reaching for more.

“Because I need to be something ‘more stable’” -he rolled his eyes- “but I enjoyed it while I could, I travelled Europe for it,” he smiled, reminiscing in the memories. “Spain, France, Italy-“

“I’ve always wanted to see Italy,” Kurt interrupted. “I bet it was truly beautiful,”

“It was-”

“Mr Anderson!” a high pitched voice shrieked, cutting Blaine off.

The pair turned to see Rachel hurrying towards them.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere, my dearest,” Rachel almost cooed as she took his arm, not acknowledging the blue eyed artist.

“I’m sorry,” he spoke gently despite his urge to roll his eyes and ask her to leave. “Could you start heading towards our living quarters? I’ll catch up with you in a minute or two,” Rachel agreed though she looked rather disappointed by the request.

When Rachel turned a corner and was out of sight, Blaine rolled his eyes.

“We should talk more tomorrow, Mr Hummel,” he smiled and turned to catch up with Rachel before Kurt could protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {25/10/19}
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> When The Ship Docks is also available on FanFiction.Net, Wattpad and Quotev under the same user ;)
> 
> Word Count: 4707


	3. A Wilde Fanatic

It came as a relief to Blaine that when he reached his and Rachel's suite, they weren't expected to share a bed. Not that he had expected to, he'd just had this fear of it since he found out that they would be sharing a separate suite to their parents.

He'd awoken at around 6am and after an hour of staring at the smooth white ceiling, he decided to finally get up. Rachel had yet to wake up and as bad as it may be to think this about your future wife, Blaine could not have been more thankful for her deep sleep. This gave him the chance to sneak out, to just feel normal until everyone else started to stir and he'd be forced back into the life ofhigh society he was forced to lead.

Unaccompanied, he got breakfast from the dining hall, black coffee and two slices of well done toast, before heading out to his decidedly favourite spot on the deck, the stern, to get some fresh air. The wind blew threw his untamed curls as he watched over the sea. A few minutes passed of him admiring the gloriously clear water before closing his eyes to take in the sensations attacking his senses with a deep breath.

"Well, well, well, what a surprise to find you here." A familiar voice said from behind him, sarcastically. A smile found its way onto Blaine's features as he recognised the melodic sound coming from behind him.

"Hello to you too, Mr Hummel." He didn't turn to face him but he let his eyes slip open. "How're you this morning?"

Kurt shrugged. "Tired." He answered simply before checking his watch, 11:47. "Are our arrangements for 12:30 still in place?"

"Of course." Blaine answered, almost too eagerly as he finally turned to face the younger man. "Why would it not be?" He asked, A confused smile landing on his face.

"I was just checking." Kurt returned the smile as he took his seat in the bench.

There was a short silence between the two, throughout which Blaine kept sneaking glances at Kurt. Despite his best efforts to make his glances discreet, Kurt couldn't help but notice them. Curiosity roamed freely though Blaine's hazel eyes along with a look Kurt couldn't quite pinpoint at that moment.

"Do you want to get started early since we're both available?" Blaine was the one to break the silence that had started to become awkward.

Kurt looked puzzled, he'd been under the impression Blaine wanted a family portrait or something but as he realised that this was not the case the idea of being alone with Blaine unsettled him a little. Maybe it was because of the drastic difference between their lifestyles; maybe it was because his paranoid side was telling him he was about to be framed for theft, or something worse even, or maybe it was because he was drawn towards the man stood a few feet away from him but there's was no way in hell he could possibly be like Kurt. "Okay." He replied after a few seconds of careful consideration. The slight bewilderment was clear in his voice no matter how much he had tried to hide it.

Blaine gestured for Kurt to follow him before walking towards the door leading to the first class suites.

_______________________

Meanwhile, Rachel Berry had barely awoken from her slumber and in her half conscious state had gotten ready for the day before letting her parents escort her to breakfast.

"Come on Rachel, eat up." Mrs Berry said to her daughter with a cheerful smile lighting up her features. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all."

Though Rachel had slept deeply for a long 9 hours, she was still unbelievably exhausted and was struggling to keep up her usual facade. A foreboding feeling was clawing at her insides and something at the back of her mind was pestering her, she couldn't quite figure it out but it had made it's existence astronomically clear. Uneasiness had settled in the pit of her stomach as she looked down at the plate of food in front of her; her usual fruit and oatmeal suddenly seemed like a banquet fit for a king and her stomach churned at the idea of eating.

"I'm feeling a little ill, Mother." She mumbled, avoiding eye contact with plates that displayed any amount of food.

"Oh dear," her Mother cooed, "do you think you could be coming down with something?"

Rachel shook her head.

"I'm just going to go and lay down for a little while until it passes over." She tried her best at a pleasant smile to reassure her easily worried Mother before rising from the table and walking back in the direction of the suite that she was sharing with Blaine.

She walked with confident elegance until she was sure she was out of her Mother's sight, that was when she noticed the world around her starting to spin, at first it was slow but the more she walked the fast it became. By the time she reached what she thought was the corridor of her suite, she was having to hold onto the wall as well as clutch her stomach. Her head tilted so her glance was at her feet, unable to see the bounding giant, clumsily making his way down the corridor towards her, without a second look at what or who he could end up flattening. Shockingly this lead to him colliding with Rachel as she stumbled towards him. She made a soft 'oof' noise from the impact of walking into him and again when she hit the floor after fallen backwards.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The tall man apologised as he helped her to her feet.

Rachel wasn't able to say much between reaching her feet again with the help of the giant who had sent her tumbling in the first place and throwing up her guts onto him due to the short seconds between each event.

"_Oh my gosh_, I'm so so sorry." She said taking a step back from the mess she'd made on the clothes of the man who now stood in front of her, they both gave each other looks that's were swamped with concern, though Rachel barely had the energy for that, never mind the embarrassment that should filled her from head to toe.

"I assure you I've had worse things happen to me than this." He chuckled. "I'm Finn by the way, Finn Hudson."

"I'm Rachel Berry."A blush delicately danced upon her cheeks, his polite nature had caught the young lady off guard, due to his somewhat ragged appearance she had assumed he'd be a little... rough around the edges. She felt a hand clasp hers and a light smile played on her lips as she was asked which suite was hers.

"206." She said with a small chuckle, she was a little out of it at this point and that was clear to Finn who had taken it upon himself to escort her to suite 206. As she rummaged through the small purse she carried for the key for the door it soon dawned on her that she'd left her key inside and the locked door she now stood in front of was far from welcoming. In her dazed mindset she didn't realise that if she'd left the key then she couldn't have possibly locked the door nor did she think to knock on the door.

"Dammit, I forgot my key." She huffed folding her arms across her chest; now she'd thrown any attempt at being lady like to the wind and resorted to a childlike grumpiness. The pair stood in silence for a few seconds; Finn didn't really know how he could help in this situation, unless he broke the door down but he doubted that that'd be appreciated.

"Would you like to join us for dinner this evening?" Rachel said seemingly out of nowhere. "It's the least I could do the soiling your clothes, bring your family if you like. Meet me at the grand staircase at 7:30." It was almost like she'd returned to her normal self just to deliver that message before returning to the mindset of a toddler mid temper tantrum. 

"Okay." Finn replied, sensing that he didn't really have a say in the matter.

"Hmph, I'm going to find my Mother." And without another word Rachel Berry had stormed off, leaving Finn puzzled outside of her locked suite.

_______________________

"Wow." Kurt was stood in the doorway of Blaine's suite, suite 206, looking around in utter amazement. Soft carpets were under his feet; white twisting and twirling patterns covered the burgundy wall paper: in the centre of the parlour was a large couch, clearly designed in favour of comfort, not style. The room had single handily taken his breath away but the man, who was now leaning against an arm of the couch with a goofy smile on his face, certainly wasn't helping. "Mr Anderson, it's all so-"

"Excessive?" Blaine finished, saving Kurt from his struggle to find a word strong enough to capture the room.

"Exactly, but it's better than my closet of a room." He said, finally taking a step into the room. Blaine hurried to lock the door before returning to his place in the arm of the couch. "Shall we get started?"

An hour or so into the process they heard some commotion from the other side of the door, in the hall but both chose to ignore it. Or that was until they heard 'Dammit, I forgot my key' and Blaine's head snapped up to look at the door.

"Stay still." Kurt reminded him but it didn't seem like the other man was listening to his directions anymore. It was only when they heard footsteps walking back down the hall that Blaine relaxed.

"Who was that?" His eyes had a playful twinkle and his small smirk was jesting.

"Oh, that was Rachel." He dismissively waved his hand, earning himself another stay still warning from the artist.

"And who's Rachel?"

Blaine had been trying to avoid explaining what Rachel was to him because if he was being honest she meant very little to nothing to him but technically they were to be wed. But he didn't want Kurt to know that...

_Wait, why didn't he want Kurt to know that?_

"She's supposed to be my fiancée but-" Blaine shrugged "-she's a bit much."

"Then why choose her?" The amusement in Kurt's expression increased as he watched how Blaine's body language completely gave him away.

"I didn't, it was arranged." His nose scrunched up in disapproval, it would have been clear to anyone who had seen it that Blaine was not fond of the idea, never mind the reality.

"_Ooh._" Kurt said as he saw the situation Blaine was in, but it was soon followed by a small chuckle. "It sounds wonderful." He mumbled with a thick coat of sarcasm before continuing with his drawing.

Some mumbling came from outside the door and more footsteps walking away from the suite, down the hall. Though the sound was unclear, the voice sounded familiar to Kurt but he was unable to put his finger on it and honestly he was more bothered about perfecting his work.

Blaine was sat merely a foot or so away, light from the small chandelier hitting his face so his eyes shone and his jaw appeared sharp. It was hard to resist just sitting and admiring the model in front of Kurt. Would he notice if Kurt was staring? Would he notice if Kurt was drooling over him from his stool? Would he care? Would it bother him?

Would he like it?

Kurt quickly brushed off any ideas that sprung to mind as the thought hit him. He couldn't allow himself to fantasise. Not now, not ever. Even if Blaine was like him, it wasn't respectable in this world, in reality. It'd all have to be kept under wraps, a big secret. They'd be living a lie.

When Kurt had realised he was different he started to use different forms of art to escape to a world where he could be whoever he pleased. It was therapeutic for him and it still is but it's become hard to find time for it. However, he planned to pursue fashion - one of his favourite art forms - when they reach land.

"What do you plan to do in the states?" Kurt asks without looking up from his work.

"I wanted to start pursuing writing more seriously but I doubt that I'll be permitted to. But no matter what I intend to live and make the most of it." - he smiles reminiscently - "To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all."

_Oscar Wilde. He just quoted Oscar Wilde._

Kurt's eyes shot up from his work as the realisation hit him.

"hmm, Wilde?" He raises an eyebrow in question, seemingly bringing Blaine out of his reminiscing.

"Oh, yes." He paused. "I'm quite the fan of his work, what about you?" Blaine was glancing at Kurt from the corner of his eye since he didn't want another warning formoving too much.

"I've read some of his works."

_I've read all of his work religiously._

He wasn't sure if Blaine was trying to tell him something or if it was just a coincidence and he was ignorant as to what had gotten Wilde arrested?

"His success is something to aspire to." Blaine chuckled lightheartedly. Wilde's work is something they can bond over, he figures. "I'm fond of 'The Picture Of Dorian Gray', it's possibly my favourite out of all his work."

"It's mine too." Kurt smiles, maybe Blaine isn't entirely ignorant to the incident.

_______________________

Kurt worked hard for well over four hours before completing the piece. After it's completion the pair had talked about Wilde's work for an extended amount of time until Kurt worked up the strength to leave this beautiful man and prepare for his performance during afternoon tea.

The performance went as well as it usually did, people were amazed but recovered faster than they had the previous day. As he rose from the piano bench and collected his sheet music he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Hello, sir," a small, brunette girl was stood behind him, her hair in a neat ballerina bun on the top of her head and her bangs cut neatly so they fell just across her brows. Her bright smile coming off slightly creepy as she stared at the pianist. "I was wondering if I could accompany you tomorrow evening, I can sing! Oh by the way my name is Rachel Berry, or feel free to call me Miss Berry." She spoke confidently as if Miss Berry was a short alternative for her full name.

'Oh, she's _his_ Rachel' Kurt thought, trying to pull most genuine smile he could muster onto his face.

"Nice to meet you Miss Berry. I'm Mr Hummel, and of course, it'd be a pleasure to perform with you." He shakes her hand before turning away, rolling his eyes as he left the room. From the five second encounter he can tell she thinks the world of herself and he was honestly dumbstruck when he found out she was the voice behind the door earlier. While Kurt had thought she sounded familiar he wouldn't have guessed it was her from the cheerful tone that now roamed through he vocal chords.

As he made his way back to his family's shoebox like room he wondered whether Rachel was always in such good spirits or maybe that was her show face and deep down she was a horrible person. Either way it didn't bother him too much, it's not like he'd have to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Hey, Kurt!" Finn jumped up from his bed upon seeing Kurt come through the door; acting oddly upbeat.

"Hi." Kurt gave a polite smile before putting down his bag of sheet music and starting to arrange a new set list for the next day.

His taller brother stood watching over his shoulder without any comment, a suffocatingly awkward silence consumed the small room. A few minutes passed and Kurt had given in. "Do you want something?" He turned to face Finn who looked a little taken aback by the snap in Kurt's usually soft voice.

"What? No."

"Then why're you just stood there, staring at me?" He furrowed his brows in confusion, leaning back in his chair.

"I was just going to, um, tell you that we, erm, we-"

"Just spit it out." He said cutting off Finn's anxious stuttering.

"We were invited to the first class dining hall by someone I met earlier." He finally finished. "Mom and Burt are invited too, I just haven't had a chance to tell them yet."

Kurt shoved his sheet music back into the box he stored it in before standing up. "I'll make it easy for you, I'll go and speak to my dad and you can go hunt down Carole to tell her the news." He smiled before patting Finn on the back and going down to the boiler room where his dad would be working along with hundreds of other men to power the engines.

_______________________

After Kurt had left Blaine to his own devices, he'd somehow ended up with his family and their companions, the Fabray's and the Berry's, and not long after finding them Rachel had made her way to his arm and was clinging to it like her life depended on it. He noticed she had started talking at him but he wasn't processing a word of it.

"Mr Anderson?" She said snapping him out of his trance-like state. "What do you think?"

He froze. He'd been used to giving automated replies when he was day dreaming but right now his mind had been left blank.

"I think it sounds buoyant."

Rachel was looking up at him with a mix of surprise and confusion in her eyes. "I don't know if buoyant is the exact word _I'd_ use but I just can't wait to accompany that lovely pianist tomorrow night." She let out an excited squeal.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, why hadn't Kurt informed him of this? "My interest is piqued." He said, earning himself a broad smile from Rachel as she gushed about her plans that she had yet to discuss with one Mr Hummel.

He let his mind wonder, once more becoming distracted from Rachel's excessive blabbering. Soon his mind's eye stumbled upon a mysterious blue eyes with some light shimmers of green flowing freely throughout like clear waters reflecting the greens of trees towering around it. The colours surround him. Capturing him. Engulfing him. Maybe he should've been panicking but no, he wasn't. His claustrophobia should've started to kick in, but it didn't. It never would as long as those ethereal colours were the ones closing in on him. Despite his confinement, he felt free, well and truly free for the first time since his days as a young boy.

Then he saw a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of a familiar nose and strong defined cheekbones. The freckles danced cheerfully across the face that was soon fully formed in his head. A dreamy smile had slipped onto his face but before he could get a second glance at the alluring countenance, his thoughts were interrupted.

A loud ring cut off Rachel’s excitement and the polite chatter around him.

“Come on Blaine, you must escort me to dinner.” His mother says as she limps towards him with the help of his father. Detaching Rachel from his arm, he moves to take his mother’s arm instead and the family along with their company go to take their seats at their usual table. When they reach a grand staircase that leads into the first class dining hall, Rachel insists on waiting for someone she invited to join them.

“Why on earth would you invite some lowly scum to dinner?” Mr Berry asked her, trying to hide his disgust and slight distress caused by the surprise.

“They’re not lowly scum! And it was to make up for a mishap that happened this morning, father.” She’s surprisingly calm considering how she would usually react to being addressed in such a way.

Her father appears to panic a little before replying calmly. “Fine, we’ll be taking our seats.” He says as he leads his wife to join the rest of the group at the table. Nobody chose to comment on the little disagreement they just saw take place by the stairs and instead continued their conversations from earlier. Only paying half of his attention to the socialising, Blaine was more intrigued by who Rachel had invited; Someone as uppity as Rachel would avoid interactions with the working class as if they all had the bubonic plague, so finding out she’d invited a working class family to join them was a shock to all. Especially when she’d told them it was to make up for a mistake she had made.

“I’d like to introduce Mr and Mrs Hummel.” Rachel beams at her family and soon to be family as she gestures to a middle aged couple who express how much of a pleasure it is to be joining them and making their acquaintance. “And their sons Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel.”

Blaine’s eyes shoot up to Kurt’s with the mention of his name, a subtle smile on his face.

“You’re the pianist, correct?” He hears his father ask.

Kurt nods, a polite smile on his face as he takes a seat with the rest of his family. “Yes, I am indeed, Sir.”

“You’re quite a talent, where did you learn?” His father continues. Being a traditionalist he believed that the working class was like an entire subspecies of human with a lower skill set that could not match with someone of high society even if they tried, so Blaine was taken by surprise at his father’s compliment.

“My mother taught me.” Kurt answers bluntly. “But I had to teach myself after she left.”

The world went mute in Blaine’s ears as the conversation more than likely took a condescending turn. Left? Where did she go? Is that a way of saying she passed? If not why did she leave? Thoughts swirled through his head, blocking out everything around him until he felt a powerful gaze, boring into his soul. The blue eyes caught his from a few seats diagonal to him and a shy yet crooked smile was on the young man’s face, of course Blaine reciprocated the smile. It was the polite thing to do. There was a few times more that the men would share shy glances and subtle smiles before the table’s occupants disbanded for the evening, all heading off in different directions.

Blaine had chosen to turn in earlier than the others. Rachel was still with the other ladies of their group; so here he lay alone in bed while his mind races at full speed, Beautiful eyes awaiting his arrival at the finishing line. He can’t help but wonder, there are so many fantasies, a series of what-ifs running rampant around his empty brain while his body feels like it’s floating to cloud nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {13/11/19}
> 
> I’m sorry it took so long to get this chapter done! My art class is dumping a ton of work on me ＼(`O´)／ 
> 
> Check out my Supernatural!Klaine fic called Fairy Boy;)) 
> 
> When The Ship Docks is also available on FanFiction.Net, Wattpad and Quotev under the same user ;)
> 
> Word Count: 3904


	4. When The Ship Docks

Blaine's mornings seemed to be falling into a strict routine: wake up before Rachel, eat breakfast alone, spend an hour or so looking over the waves from the stern for no particular reason. He hadn't been on the boat long, in fact this was the second morning he'd awoken on the boat but he had no intention of breaking the tranquil schedule he'd put in place. 

"Hello, Squirt!"

It was then that Blaine realised how long he'd been sat on the bench, engrossed in a book. Three full hours had flew by like it was nothing and still _he_ hadn't shown up. Not that he had made plans with the young man to meet up here or that he had a right to be upset when he didn't show for said fantastical plans that merely existed in the gentleman's head.

"Hello, Coop." Blaine replied with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, and that wasn't much at all. "And don't call me that."

"Why are you in such a foul mood as of recently? You have a fiancée who's clearly obsessed with you and you can write about all the glorious things you'll see when we arrive in New York." Cooper had always been somewhat oblivious to the harshness of Blaine's reality simply because it didn't hinder his own. Though generally the brothers got along fairly we'll considering their age gap, they did have their moments - like all siblings do - when one of them, usually Blaine, Would become irritated by the other.

He did his best to hold back his bitterness. He wanted to say that there was no way their father would be accept it if he pursued writing and knowing how their father could hold a grudge he didn't want to risk it; that to obsess over him was different to loving him and was significantly unhealthy in a relationship; that she was too self obsessed to ever take the time to find joy in the things that he enjoyed instead of just the things she enjoyed; that he thought he was falling for someone else. '_Woah where did that come from?_' He thought but quickly brushed it off and spat out a blunt reply to Cooper

"I'm not feeling too well."

"Hm, maybe you ate too much last night," he hummed in thought, "whatever it is, better hope it's cleared up in time for the tour."

"Tour?"

Cooper's eyes seemed to light up with remembrance.

"That's what I came to inform you about actually." He smiled and sat next to Blaine. "At 1:30 sharp we will be going on a tour of the engines with father." Before Blaine could protest or question it, Cooper had gotten up from his seat and strode off to find his fiancée.

A tour of the engines? It never seemed like something his father would be interested in and he was struggling to see what the man's angle was. Maybe he was trying to impress his new acquaintances that he had made in the past two days; he'd heard his father boast about them at dinner the previous night but he hadn't caught any names.

He remained on his bench reading for a few more hours until he had to force himself to go and get ready for their tour. When he reached the suite he shared with Rachel, the sight he had stumbled upon was not something he had ever expected. Upon entry his eyes had settled on Rachel and Finn Hudson sitting on the burgundy chesterfield sofa, both drinking cups of tea.

"Am I intruding, Miss Berry?" He jested with a friendly smile, taking off his coat and hat to hang up by the door.

"Ah! Mr Hudson, this is Mr Anderson," -she jumped to her feet and brought Blaine to join them- "my betrothed." She seemed to hesitate on the last part of his introduction but Blaine easily and quickly brushed it off as he took a seat in the arm chair that matched the sofa.

"I believe we've met, darling." He had remembered Finn Hudson from the evening before, he seemed to have an eye for Rachel but it hadn't bothered him. Not at all, in fact. He knew he didn't love Rachel, however something like that should've gotten to him anyway, but it didn't and left him in a slight state of confusion.

"Oh, yes, well me and Mr Hudson bumped into each other after breakfast and I invited him for a spot of tea. I hope you don't mind?" She provided her betrothed with an explanation with a slight look of worry hindering her naturally confident attitude.

"Of course not, my dear." - He arose from his seat - "But I must be going, I have matters to attend to and father would hate for me to be late." He left the room to get ready, while Blaine changed and freshened up he realised how well he'd slipped into the appearance of a young happy couple. It didn't feel right to him and the thought that it never would often played at the back of his mind causing some fright but the appearances were all that mattered. That's how he'd been raised.

Though now the world seemed to be opening up a little more; not by much but he'd heard about and seen the things that a group called the suffragettes were doing in order to earn the right for women to vote. He'd also heard about and witnessed pieces of the suffragists efforts to earn the vote. While he thinks the suffragettes' peaceful approach will prove to be more effective, he believes in the cause. 

At 1:34 he'd found himself running towards his father's suite, hoping that he too was running late so the lecture was spared. However he'd never known his father to be late and this time was like any other, he and Cooper were awaiting his arrival outside the door to their suite.

"You're late, boy." His father snapped before turning and marching away from his sons, expecting them to follow after him. They met with the Captain who took them to the engines to begin the tour.

Being the youngest, Blaine often found many perks that came with it. A good example would be in times like this, Blaine was often free to daydream since whomever was entertaining their family saw him as less important than the elder male Andersons. They may not be royal but Blaine often felt like the differences in treatment between Cooper and himself were a lot like those of the heir and the spare. Not that he minded that much, it meant he could do almost anything he wanted. Half an hour into the tour he spotted a familiar silhouette near one of the burning engines and he couldn't resist himself.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." He excused himself from the group and walked towards the beautiful shadow.

"Hello, you." He leaned over the boy's shoulder, startling him a little.

He turned to face Blaine with a smile of relief on his face. "Oh, Mr Anderson, it's just you." Kurt chuckled, turning back to the coal on his shovel as he threw it into the fiery pit. "What're you doing here, sir?"

"Please, call me Blaine." He leaned back so they were a reasonable distance apart before continuing. "I was accompanying my father and brother on a tour of the engines but I thought I'd come over here and keep you company."

"Hm, why is that Mr Anderson?" A mischievous tone crept into his melodic voice and an almost devilish smile covered his face, but it was well hidden from Blaine due to the only light sources being the roaring, red flames.

"I told you to call me Blaine!" He chuckled, trying his best to overlook the sinful voice and not think too much into it.

"In that case, I'm Kurt." He turned to Blaine with an innocent smile. "But you still need to tell me why you've decided to keep lil' old me company."

"Because I wanted to?" The elder man let out a nervous laugh. "Is that not a good enough reason?"

Kurt stopped, in mock thought for a second. "Maybe." The boy dropped the empty shovel at his feet. "Come on, my shift ends in five minutes anyway." He led Blaine out of the sweltering room.

The curly haired man watched after Kurt in unrealised adoration. "Where are you taking me, Mr Hummel?"

"It's Kurt, remember that." He said but ignored the man's actual question. Eventually the men reached E deck.

"Why're we on E deck?"

Kurt just smiled and continued towards his shoe-box like room. "This is my 'suite'" he opened the door, making quotations in the air as he said 'suite'. Feeling Blaine's jaw drop behind him upon seeing the size of the room, he took a step in and reached for his clothes from the wardrobe. "Now mister, I'm going to get changed and you're going to wait out there like a good boy."

With a nod Blaine stepped back out of the door, clearly not expecting Kurt to leave the door open as he stripped down. A blush swiftly spread over the dark haired man's cheeks as he quickly shut the door and turned away, leaning against the wall next to the door. Slowly the door opened again but this time only by a few inches.

"What's wrong?" Kurt's voice came through the door. Turning to face him, Blaine noticed the looked of genuine concern in his furrowed brows and in the way his bright, blue eyes squinted slightly.

"Oh, nothing, you just forgot to shut the door."

Kurt's concern morphed into confusion. "I didn't forget, I just didn't realise you'd be bothered. Not many people on E deck are bothered about their privacy... or anyone else's." He seemed slightly irritated by the implication of having little privacy because complete strangers didn't deem him worthy of it.

Blaine gathered the courage to look down and noticed Kurt was still fully clothed, though his shirt was unbuttoned showing the off his tight, white undershirt, the only layer that saved him from becoming an even deeper shade of red. "Why's that?" He asked trying to ignore the flutter in his stomach from the piercing blue eyes he had looked back up to stare upon.

"As if I'd know." He shrugged and turned back towards his wardrobe to continue undressing. "I, for one, value the little privacy I get while others don't seem to."

'_If Kurt valued his privacy why had he left the door wide open only a few minutes earlier?_' Blaine's Confusion didn't show on his face but it was there. '_Maybe he wanted me to see? But that's ridiculous, why would he want me to see him?_' His thoughts continued to puzzle him as they flew at him.

"C'mon!" Kurt popped out of the door and took Blaine's hand as they ran down the corridor.

Blaine wasn't exactly sure how he felt about the hand holding and had hesitated when it came to returning Kurt's firm grasp. Though the action felt awfully wonderful and correct, he knew it shouldn't. Especially when he has to wed Rachel by the end of the year.

A smile was bright and broad on Kurt's face as he turned to look at Blaine, that was when he saw the frown on his face. He felt as though Blaine's eyes were burning through his hand for his sins and he instantly let go. "Sorry, I- I just-"

"No, don't worry about it Kurt." Blaine interrupted the younger man with a reassuring smile. "Where are you taking me?" He glanced around the identical narrow halls, wondering where they were. He hadn't had a chance to explore the lower levels of the ship and a part of him doubted that he'd be allowed to freely wonder the halls.

"Well I was hoping you would accompany me while I draw and this evening, after all of your fancy dinner arrangements, I wanted to show you something." A smirk played at his lips and a single brow was raised as if to challenge him.

Blaine returned the gesture. "What did you want to show me?"

"It's a secret." Kurt's smile took an innocent turn as he continued down the hall with Blaine following after.

"Oh? Is it really?" He says, going along with whatever Kurt might have planned no matter how bad it may be.

"Oh yes, it really is!" He giggled as he reached the end of the hall.

Soon they were back from E deck with the breeze running gently through their hair. Today it was oddly quiet. Nobody was around. Though that was to be expected on such a cold day, the only reason they were outside was so they could talk without scrutinising glares being thrown their way.

The waves rocked gently against the boat and though they were too high above the water to see it, the idea calmed Kurt.

A few minutes passed as Kurt drew and Blaine sat at his side, watching over the water. The younger of the two had noticed that Blaine seemed eager to ask something but whenever he went to speak, he stopped himself before turning away.

"What's the matter?" Kurt asked, looking up from his sketch.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, really." Blaine smiled politely. It was only when Kurt turned back to his sketch that he continued. "A-actually I was wondering, well um, yesterday, when you were dining with us in the evening, you said your mother left, what did that mean?" He paused, Kurt visibly stiffened. "I-I'm sorry that was inconsiderate of me, gosh where are my manners? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, Kurt." He babbled in haste to get across how truly apologetic he was.

"No, it's okay." Kurt looked back at Blaine with a reassuring smile. "I was small, I believe I was almost eight years old, so the details aren't very clear to me but I remember waking up in the middle of the night. A loud bang had awoken me up but when nothing followed I simply went back to sleep." Kurt took some time to think about the least painful way to continue. "The next morning I had walked into the kitchen and found my father hunched over the counter, crying. A small piece of paper was in his hand and it was left by my mother; she said she was leaving the country and was on her way to America. She didn't explain why and we never heard from her again but I'd like to think she's still out there, happy preferably."

As time had passed the events of that morning twelve years ago had become dull to him, they still saddened him but he no longer remembered it clearly. Maybe that's why he found it easier to accept that she might be happier out there in the world without him.

"Is that why you're here then, if you don't mind me asking?" Blaine had waited a few long seconds before he asked, he felt bad for being intrigued but his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Kurt shook his head. "I feel bad to admit it but trying to find her hadn't even crossed my mind. As much as I don't like what happened, I respect her decision. She loved me very dearly so whatever her reasons were, I'm sure they were good ones." He was glad that he'd grown to think like he had, to be optimistic and accepting of what had happened but he'd be lying if he said it hadn't broken his fragile heart at almost eight years of age.

The pair stayed silent for a while, Blaine felt that it was only respectful to let such a topic linger before rerouting the conversation.

"What's your mother like?" Surprisingly, Kurt was the one to speak first, he didn't want to let his mind return to that time.

"She's an angel, really." -Blaine let out a lighthearted chuckle- "She raised me and Cooper almost entirely on her own while coping with her condition. If I'm being honest she was our only source of affection as children and somehow she made up for my father's cold exterior. Words cannot fully express my love for her, nor do they do her any justice."

"She seems lovely." Kurt smiled sweetly at Blaine before a comfortable silence fell over them like a soft blanket.

They weren't interrupted for a few long hours, it was only when Blaine heard the sound of bells signalling that first class dinner was being served, that he leapt from his seat.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I must join my family for dinner but I'll see you later?" He waits for Kurt's smiling face to nod. "Fantastic, meet me here in-" Blaine checks his watch "-three hours, at ten o'clock?"

"Of course." Kurt agrees, watching the panicked man, he can almost see the cogs turning at a rapid pace within his head.

"Good," Blaine says, returning the precious smile that was on Kurt's face, letting bliss overtake him for a few beautiful seconds until he realises that his father will already be furious with his belatedness. "Goodbye Kurt, remember, ten o'clock!" He shouted over his shoulder as he ran towards his room to change into one of his evening suits and clean himself up.  
  


_______________________

Half an hour late and looking a bit disheveled from his sprint to the dining hall, Blaine arrived at his Family's table.

"We'll talk about this issue with punctuality later, boy." Mr Anderson hissed at his son as he passed the seat he was occupying.

"Of course, father." Blaine mumbled, taking his usual seat between his mother and Rachel.

"You missed my performance." Rachel whined to Blaine when he had taken his seat. "I performed with that wonderful pianist, he played his piano and I stole the stage with my exquisite voice and you missed it."

"I'm terribly sorry, my dear, I bet you were amazing as always." In truth Blaine had never actually heard Rachel sing before, whenever she had in the past he'd tune out the noise because as long as he had reassured her of her talents, she didn't really notice whether he was paying her any attention or not.

The table seemed to drag out their conversation about Cooper and Quinn for as long as they could until they were in a draught of the topic. For the past three days they'd managed to exhaust every single detail about the young couple until there was nothing left to say without repeating something that had already been said in earlier conversation, which is exactly what led to the unwelcome silence that now accompanied the ten people. The sound of outrageously expensive cutlery scraping against each other seemed to deafen the group of aristocrats.

"So, Mr Anderson, have you thought about when our children will be wed." Mr Berry had taken charge of finding the next thing to fuss over and Blaine held back from rolling his eyes. He wasn't ready to be hounded and harassed about details, though he knew his parents, but mostly his father, would be behind everything whether he liked it or not. He'd have no say in the arrangements.

"I was hoping we'd be able to celebrate their union in May and if not early June would also be acceptable."

Had Blaine not learnt over the years to control his reactions whenever his father sprung something like this on him in public, he would've spat his drink out in shock and undoubtedly caused his father to go on a rampage. Unlike Blaine, Rachel was quite clearly opposed.

"But that's next month, Mr Anderson!"She exclaimed in alarm while still trying remain polite and lady-like.

A brief look of confusion grazed Charles Anderson's face. "Yes, it is." He didn't seem to understand why everyone witnessing the announcement seemed so shocked.

"It'll be impossible to plan my dream wedding in such a short time!" Rachel raises her voice, completely giving in on staying civil.

"Charles, it is a bit soon, isn't is my dear?" Mrs Anderson spoke calmingly from beside him, trying not to push her husband over the edge that he was clearly getting closer to.

"Well my decision is final. It'll be in May or early June at a push." He confirmed sternly as he threw glares at anyone who still dare look at him like it was a ludicrous request.

"This is preposterous." Rachel mumbles under her breath as she relaxed back into her seat, lowering her eyes to the plate in front of her.

"Absolutely absurd." Blaine agrees with a sigh before he too continues to eat.

_______________________

Ten o'clock strikes on the ticking hands of the clock above his head and the sun was long gone. Kurt had been stood on the dark deck under a lantern for roughly fifteen minutes now; a cigarette sat burning between his lips as he waited, smoke from it's tip floated up into the starlit sky to join the moon in it's travels around the earth. Kurt had always found the night sky peaceful, it was one of the few things that could soothe him into the weeks following his mother abandoning him and his father all those years ago. He decided to be patient, he'd give Blaine a chance.

Another ten minutes had passed before he heard the bounding footsteps.

"I'm sorry for being late, Kurt." He was out of breath as he came around the corner. "I just had to endure a lecture from my fiendish father, I'm so sorry." As his heavy breathing began to even out he looked up at Kurt who was smiling at him, fondly.

"It's okay, good sir." He chuckled before taking Blaine's hand and starting to walk. "Come on, I can't wait to show you what a _real_ party is like! Oh, and ditch the jacket you won't want to stand out." 

"Party?" Blaine questioned as he took off the jacket. The closest thing to a party on this ship, that he was aware of, was the evening he'd just had with his family, the Fabrays and the Berrys. He'd been to many parties before: masquerades, big elegant dances, dinner parties. What other kinds of party could there possibly be?

"Yes, rich boy. I'm taking you to a_ real_ party." Kurt looks over his shoulder at Blaine and throws a wink his way before turning back and continuing in his tracks.

Soon Blaine found himself back on E deck in what looked like a messy dining area. The room was crowded and the sound of lively music filled the room. People danced on top of tables while the rest danced around them and some stood on a hexagonal platform in the middle of the room. Those who weren't dancing were sat at a bar or mingling around the edges of the room with a drink in hand.

"Two beers, please Chandler." Kurt ordered for the two men when they reached the bar.

"Anything for you Kurtsie." Chandler chuckles as he reaches for two glasses and put them under the beer pump one at a time. "On the house." Chandler smiles at Kurt as he hands him the two glasses that were filled to the brim.

"Cheers." Kurt thanks the bartender, he then turns to Blaine and gives him one of the two glasses. "Drink up, rich boy."

Blaine laughs, taking the glass from his friend and without hesitation, lifts the glass to his lips and takes a long drink. "That's strong." Was all he could say about the powerful honey coloured liquid in the glass.

"Strong but it does the job." Kurt smiles, downing the entirety of his first drink. 

Blaine shrugged. "If you say so."

A few drinks later, Blaine found himself incredibly drunk. In an odd way Blaine admired Kurt's tolerance; Kurt had drunk just as much as him, if not more, yet he seemed to not be effected in the slightest. Though from that point on the drinks that continued to go down Kurt's throat started to kick in and he pulled Blaine onto the dance floor.

Really it was only a matter of time before they ended up there. The dance was clumsy and jumpy but fun all the same. It was easy and felt like one of the most natural things in the world, to the pair everything couldn't be more right. Not much attention was being paid to the boys, who had ended up barely inches apart, because everyone was too busy dancing or getting drunk themselves to give any mind to what was going on between the men.

Intoxicated, Blaine had formed a masterful plan in his head and decided now was the best time to conduct it, before things got out of hand in the crowded room and people started to notice. He took Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the room. Blaine didn't really know his way around the E deck sober, never mind drunk out of his mind but he was determined. Time had flown by was what Blaine discovered when he checked his watch and it told him it was coming on 3am. Hopefully everyone was asleep by now. The boys had found their way back up to where they had met almost five hours prior.

"Oh, Kurt, I've had such fun with you." Blaine's wide, gleeful smile lit up Kurt's eyes as he let Blaine pull him onto the bench, into the space next to him. He felt Blaine snuggle up to him. "I like you a lot Kurt."

Suddenly, a sense of serious sincerity filled the space around them and neither of them felt the effects of the alcohol they had consumed earlier. Kurt had frozen up, worried about what might come next.

"And I think I'm like you, or I think _I'm like_ what I think_ you're like_... Does that make sense?"Though Blaine couldn't feel the alcohol in his blood stream anymore, he still struggled when it came to confessing these feelings. Who wouldn't?

"Not really." Kurt chuckled fondly at the man who was snuggling into his side and holding his arm.

Blaine's golden eyes looked up into Kurt's baby blue orbs, trying to convey the emotion he felt until he gave in. Slowly, Blaine sat up and looked directly into Kurt's eyes, placing his hand on Kurt's soft cheek and holding him gently. Moving forward, he felt Kurt leaning in a little to meet him in the middle. When the gap closed all Blaine could concentrate on was the soft, pink lips on his and how they sent excited sparks through his body, wanting to make him feel good. The chaste kiss only lasted a few seconds, both men had pulled away in fear of getting caught in such an open space, despite it being the early hours of the morning.

"When the ship docks, I'm going with you." Blaine breathed against Kurt's lips as they leaned their foreheads together after confirming nobody was around to see.

"Why?"

"Because you're precious to me Kurt and I've only known you for a few days but I know you'll make my life worth living, even if we will forever be a secret." Blaine felt a tear roll down his cheek at the idea of truly being free from his restraints with Kurt.

Kurt wipes the happy tear rolling down Blaine's sun kissed skin as his own tears gather in his eyes. "Are you sure? I don't want you to regret leaving everything behind or for you to regret me, I don't have money or anything of value, really-"

Blaine interrupted the chestnut haired man in front of him with another soft kiss. "I don't know where we'll go or what we'll do but as long as I'm with you, in your arms, I'll be the happiest man alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {23/11/19}
> 
> Welcome to the name sake chapter!!  
I hope you enjoyed and continue to read! 
> 
> I'd really appreciate it if you could check out my Supernatural Klaine fic called Fairy Boy!!
> 
> Comment, share & gimme a kudos if you enjoyed ;)
> 
> When The Ship Docks is also available on FanFiction.Net, AO3 and Quotev under the same user ;)
> 
> Word Count: 4658


	5. Blissful Tragedy

On April 3rd Blaine woke up in a happy daze; memories of the night before and the tingling sensation when their lips made contact still lingered on his mind. He could barely wait until the ship reached New York but he couldn't focus on that yet, he still had appearances to hold up for now.

"Mr Anderson?" Rachel's voice pulled him back into reality where he sat in his assigned seat at the table while his family and their company enjoyed a large breakfast.

"Yes, dear?" He'd been trying to get used to using pet names despite the surge of discomfort in his stomach whenever he used them in reference to Rachel, especially while she still had to use such formalities as 'Mr Anderson'.

"Would you be so kind as to accompany me to afternoon tea later today?" She asked above the teacup that she had raised to her lips with her pinky outstretched.

"Of course." He smiled despite the utter dread that roamed throughout his being. "If that's okay with you, mother." He turned to his mother, hoping the subtle pleading in his eyes got across to her in her muddled state and that she would save him by requesting his company as per usual.

"That's not an issue at all, sweetheart, your father will just have to be my companion instead." Her loving smile as she turned to her husband as an invitation still amazed Blaine, even after twenty six years of seeing it. How his mother - a kindhearted, loving woman - had ever fallen for his stone cold, judgemental father, he would never know. Opposites attract, he guessed.

A gleeful smile sprung onto Rachel's face as she almost jumped for joy at the confirmation of their plans, while Blaine's face had taken on a wistful look as the familiar melody filled the room. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his beloved artist on the bench in front of the grand piano. His slender figure held a strong posture as he sat up straight with his arms bent at a ninety degree angle as he played. It was a miracle Blaine wasn't drooling over the young man on stage.

He was truly beautiful.

For as long as he could remember, he'd never shown an interest in other men but it wasn't like he was particularly interested in women either.Though he had to admit, women were beautiful.... But they weren't Kurt. No words could do Kurt justice: his angelic voice made Blaine feel like he could fly; his smile could stop wars; his soft, brown hair felt like heaven when his fingers ran through it and to top it all off, the cherry on top of the cake, he was Kurt's and Kurt was his.

A smirk appeared on Kurt's pink lips when he caught Blaine's staring eyes, causing the hazel eyed boy to remember Kurt's kiss swollen lips the previous night. He could feel the heat rising up the back of his neck and quickly turned back towards the table, hoping to prevent any more memories from uprearing their head to create a rather embarrassing problem.

He could feel unmoving eyes locked to the back of his head. Without having to check he knew those eyes were a cerulean blue with tinges of green and he couldn't help smiling at the idea of a future filled with them. Of course he knew they'd have to hide their love, that it'd be forbidden. And maybe he was a fool to give up everything for a man he'd met only a few days prior but what could he have done? When you meet someone and everything about them says it's destiny what was he supposed to do? Deny them? How could he refuse such a tempting offer?

Only when his company started to rise from their seats did he manage to pull himself back to reality.

"Blaine." His father spoke in a stern voice. "You and Cooper are to accompany me on a tour of the ship." Blaine was about to argue when his father started to walk away with Cooper in tow, not giving Blaine the chance to deny his demand. Blaine speed walked to catch up with his father and older brother, despite the fact that he'd made plans with Kurt the previous evening and they were supposed to meet in an hour or two. Something told him he wasn't going to get out of this. How long could it possibly take anyway?

_______________________

Apparently this would take a while, he realised when after an hour they were still exploring the upper deck.

"How's Rachel?" Cooper asked, they'd hung back a little from their father and the captain, who was leading their 'little' tour.

The younger of the two was taken aback by this, like himself, Cooper saw Rachel everyday. "She's okay, why do you ask?"

His brother shrugged. "She just seems a little..." he paused making a hand gesture as he tried to come up with the right words. "I don't know, frantic? On edge?" Blaine frowned, he hadn't noticed anything that would indicate this. "I could be wrong but-" Cooper quickly tried to back track when he saw the expression on Blaine's face.

"I'll ask her about it." He cut Cooper off. His attention was rarely devoted to Rachel, if at all. More often than not he was distracted or completely zoned out. One of Rachel's better qualities was that she could carry a conversation entirely on her own, all he had to do was nod or hum a few times and hey presto!

"How's Quinn?" He asked Cooper when the silence between them started to get awkward. Like Rachel, Cooper also had a talent for carrying an entire conversation on his own, the only difference being that he was less oblivious to the other person and could tell when they weren't really listening. So as long as he smiled and kept eye contact 75% of the time, he'd be fine.

_______________________

Meanwhile below deck a few hundred men work to keep the ship's engine working efficiently. Among them is Finn Hudson and his step father, Burt Hummel.

"Um, Burt?" In spite of the loud clanging and the roars of flames, Finn tried speaking over the sounds to get his step father's attention from where he worked next to him.

"Yes, son?" The older man's reply was barely audible to Finn.

He hesitated, he knew he shouldn't discuss this in public but the walls of their closet like rooms were paper thin and that would be the only place that allowed privacy. Hopefully their loud surroundings would disguise their words. "You've noticed Kurt sneaking off, right?" He paused to look at Burt who frowned as he thought back over the past few days.

Minutes passed and Finn assumed his stepfather wouldn't comment but just as he stopped straining to hear over the racket, he saw his lips move.

"what're ya tryin' to say Finn?"

The taller man shrugged. "Dunno, just thought it was odd. Usually he's hunched over his precious sketchbook or a piano."

Burt grunted in acknowledgment, returning his concentration to the engines.

"I mean, it's probably nothing. It's not like I follow him around, maybe he is hunched over a sketchbook all the time and we just don't see it." Finn said more to himself than to anyone else. He couldn't shake that something was going on. Over the last few days He hadn't had much of a chance to speak to Kurt. Whenever he did have the chance he was unable to find Kurt and it wasn't till Finn was asleep that he returned to their closest of a room. But Kurt's presence had always been fleeting, back home he would go out to read or draw by a lake or in a flower field without telling anyone where he was going. He escaped reality through literature and fine art. He never said why but Finn thought he knew. And now he was sure. All he had needed for confirmation was the evening they were invited to dine with the Andersons. Though Kurt's choice in company didn't entirely make sense to Finn, he wasn't disgusted like he knew a lot of people would be if they knew. Would Burt be disgusted? Maybe he shouldn't confide in him-

A loud clatter brought him out of his thoughts.

_______________________

"-And that's how I met Charles Dickens at the theatre." Cooper concluded with a smile of pride

By the time he was ten Blaine had learnt to just go along with whatever story Cooper spouted. He wondered if Cooper knew Charles Dickens was dead six years before he was even conceived. He hadn't realised he'd fallen a few steps behind Cooper, who was taking to himself at this point, until he felt a tug on his arm. His capture pulled him through a discreet door into a small closet. He was about to yell for help, scream and kick in hopes that Cooper would fall out of his fairy tales to notice, when he saw the face of his kidnapper.

"Kurt?" Blaine hissed in a hushed tone.

"Hey!" Kurt breathes with a giddy smile. "You have no idea how long it took me to track you down."

Blaine frowned in confusion. "We can't be seen together, what were you thinking?"

The sparkle in Kurt's eyes dimmed a little and his smile wavered at the realisation that his lover was irritated. "I-I just wanted to see you."

The elder took a deep breath, composing what he was going to say in his mind. "Kurt, you know I'd rather spend eternity with you than be dragged around a ship by my imbecile of a brother but it's risky, what if we get caught?"

"This is perfectly innocent."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure it is." He replied, sarcasm weaved within the words.

"Hmhm" Kurt hummed in agreement before placing a soft kiss to the shorter man's lips. He pulled away, trying to keep the kiss chaste, but Blaine pulled him closer, his eyes unintentionally begging for more. With his will power weakened, Blaine began to pepper kisses on the taller man's neck. Scraping his teeth and sucking in places that made Kurt shiver. "Not here." He managed to say. "Someone could come in."

"What? I thought this was perfectly innocent." Blaine teased, breathing against Kurt's neck as he spoke.

Kurt vigorously shook his head. "No. Somewhere more private."

A mischievous smirk was on Blaine's face when he pulled away from the younger man. "Follow me." Not giving Kurt a chance to disagree, he left the closet and began a brisk walk that verged on a run towards their destination.

_______________________

"Burt?" Finn had abandoned his work station and was on his knees next to the fallen man. "BURT!" He shook the man's shoulders but his eyes refused to open. He looked around at the other workers, praying that someone could help. "SOMEBODY HELP! ANYBODY?" He competed with wailing machines to get the attention of the other workers.

In his panic he hadn't noticed how his body shook and tears streamed freely down his cheeks. Soon a small group of men with coal covered limbs were pulling Finn away from his stepfather as others lifted him from the floor. He could hear mumbled reassurances from those around him but what they were actually saying were undetectable to the giant's ears.

He had to follow them. But he was stuck, frozen in shock. On numb legs he managed to chase after the men carrying his unconscious stepfather. He had to know Burt was okay. He had to be okay.

So many reasons flooded his brain but one in particular stood out: he couldn't let Kurt down. When Burt has volunteered to work in the engines, Finn had spotted the fright in Kurt's features instantly. Kurt might not admit it but he always worried about Burt. Burt had never given him reason to worry, it was just because of his irrational fear of his father leaving him alone in the world.

They reached the infirmary and Burt was swiftly deposited onto an empty bed. A swarm of previously on standby nurses gathered around him, speaking in jargon that none of the engine staff understood.

Carole emerged from behind a curtained off bed at the end of the hall. Though Carole hadn't worked as a nurse for a few years now, she had had to agree to joining the nursing staff while aboard the ship as a way to pay for the family's tickets. When she spotted her only son with tear stained cheeks as he glared at the backs of several other nurses, her heart stopped.

"Finn? Finn, honey, what's wrong?" She made her way towards her son but all he could do was shakily point to the shield of nurses. Carole made her son take a seat before she pushed her way through the thin wall of women in white gowns. Her blood ran cold and her face turned pale upon seeing the unconscious inhabitant of the bed.

_______________________

Clumsily, Blaine fiddled with the key in the lock. On his third attempt the door creaked open and the boys stumbled in, slamming the door behind them. Soft lips were on Kurt's neck in seconds.

"W-what about Rachel?" He managed to ask though his mind was beyond forming cohesive thoughts.

"She doesn't come back here during the day."Blaine mumbled before continuing up Kurt's neck and across his jaw. "So, what do you want to do?" Blaine whispered when his lips met Kurt's, a devilish grin on his face.

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to calm down so his voice wouldn't shake. "I want to draw you."

Blaine's brow furrowed. "Again?"

Kurt's cheeks quickly became a light pink as his thoughts flooded with ideals for his model.

"Oh." Blaine breathed when he noticed the tint on his lover's cheeks. "You want to draw me in the nude?" A small smirk played at his lips as the younger became a shade of beetroot.

"No! I-I mean, i-if you w-want to? If not that's completely okay and I can just draw you clothed-" his embarrassed babbling was cut off when the smaller man's lips met his.

"Of course I'm okay with it." Blaine stepped back and started to take off his suit jacket.. "Where do you want me?"

"T-The couch?"

_______________________

A bell rang signalling afternoon tea, Rachel had joined Cooper and Quinn as they await the arrival of Blaine. No matter how hard Quinn and Cooper tried to distract Rachel from the youngest Anderson, Rachel just couldn't get her mind off of it. The absence of a piano's melody was far from helpful too. All it seemed she could do was wander. Where is he? What is he doing? Who is he with? Why didn't he come? Thirty minutes passed and still the young gentleman was nowhere to be seen. Abruptly she arose from the table.

"I have so enjoyed your company Miss Fabray and Mr Anderson but I really must go, I have business to attend to." She marched out of the dining hall. Something had to be done, nobody could do this to Rachel Berry of all people! But how should she fix this? Scream and cry? Refusal to communicate? Move into the spare room in her parent's suite? No, she had to find Charles Anderson. He'd make sure Blaine would stay in line

_______________________

Fighting all his urges, Kurt continued to draw into the depths of the night while Blaine lay bare in front of him. The tightness in his trousers must've been obvious to Blaine but nothing he did would've given the fact that he had this knowledge away. Or nothing he intentionally did.

Finally after hours Kurt leaned back in his wooden seat, admiring his work. "It's done." He breathed, admiring the work as if it wasn't his own. He hadn't noticed Blaine putting on a robe and joining him in admiring the piece.

"Thank you." The elder man said, dropping a kiss on Kurt's neck as he folded his arms across the back of the chair.

"Why're you're thanking me?" Kurt looked over his shoulder at the curly haired man in confusion. "I asked you for this."

"I'm thanking you for the honour." When Kurt still looked confused Blaine let out a sigh and rolled his eyes in fondness. "I'm honoured to be yours and to be whatever you want me to be."

Carefully, Kurt tore the page from his sketchbook and wrote something on the back before giving it to Blaine. "I believe this is yours Mr Anderson."

Soft lips met and nothing could've convinced them that this was wrong.

_______________________

Chocolate brown eyes bore into the Anderson's suite door. All she had to do was knock but her raised hand was stiff, refusing to bend at the wrist as if it'd snap. As the water works began, she turned away shaking her head as if to tell herself 'no'. Sobs racked through her body as she collapsed at the end of the hall.

Nobody stopped to help her or ask if she was okay.

After what seems like hours she gathers herself and stumbles away.

Deep blues replaced the reds and purples of sunset signifying the sun had long gone. Her dark hair blew in the harsh, icy winds that hit her face causing the end of her nose and cheeks to go pink. Salty tears escaped her chocolate brown eyes and ran down her cheeks. It'd been hours since her companion had left her waiting but she still stood alone. Sounds of the dark ocean crashing against the sides of the ship was all that brought her comfort.

"Hey!"

A familiar voice caused her to turn around.

"Miss Berry!" Finn smiled politely as a jogged towards the fencing to join her.

"Mr Hudson." The small brunette greeted. "How's your evening been?" She asked conversationally while she tried to hide the handkerchief she used to dry her tears.

"It could've gone better. How has yours been?"

Rachel scoffed. "My betrothed forgot our arrangements for afternoon tea and hasn't shown his face since."

Finn hadn't wanted to burden her with his problems and hadn't expected such honesty from the lady in front of him.

"I'm sorry Miss Berry, that must hurt." He sighed

She let out a humourless laugh. "I guess, it's not like we're madly in love. He's my childhood friend and I do love him but not in the way that I'm supposed to." She shrugged. "And please, call me Rachel."

"Then it's only fair that you call me Finn."

Rachel smiled at the goofy man. "I like you, Finn. You're quite sweet."

_______________________

Breathless and in bliss, the boys cuddled on the couch, Kurt's head rested on Blaine's chest, his disheveled hair tickling Blaine's chin. A blanket lay over their bare bodies, keeping them warm in the icy room.

"When will Miss Berry be returning?" Kurt whispered, afraid that speaking any louder would cause the dream to end.

Blaine turned to the grandfather clock, it's large hand pointing to 5 and the smaller directed between 7 and 8. "I'm unsure of an exact time. Though I don't doubt she'll be back within the hour." He sighed and turned to face his beloved. "Promise me that we will meet tomorrow."

"Of course."

_______________________

The men had made themselves look presentable in case Rachel had returned for the evening. Since they'd missed dining hours, Blaine had charmed one of his maids into bringing them a small meal each. Kurt hadn't even realised he'd missed his shift to entertain during afternoon tea until Blaine had told him the time, luckily a different crew member had already taken the evening shift so he couldn't be blamed for that too.

He'd left Blaine's suite just over an hour ago, now he lay in his bunk bed and read one of his all time favourite books, Frankenstein. The pages of the book were worn and small doodles of his interpretation of Victor and The Monster littered the margins.

"Oh, there you are! I've been looking all over for you, Kurt!" Carole's voice came from the door way. "I sent Finn to find you but he must've gotten distracted."

The woman's face seemed to have aged by decades in hours and the panic in her eyes made Kurt's stomach drop. "Is something the matter?"

Carole nodded. "Kurt, your father's in the infirmary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {10/04/20}
> 
> [A/N]: Hehe long time no see! I'm sorry for the absence, I honestly had pretty bad writers block and wanted to focus of 'Fairy Boy' for a while but I'm back :) This fic was also really hard to get back into to so I'm sorry for that but expect more frequent updates :)
> 
> Comment, share & gimme a kudos if you enjoyed ;)
> 
> When The Ship Docks is also available on FanFiction.Net, AO3 and Quotev under the same user ;)
> 
> Word Count: 3414


	6. Tearful Smiles

A light breeze passed through the infirmary, causing Kurt’s arms to cover in goosebumps and his whole body to shiver at the feeling. But maybe it was just fear. Eerie silence filled the room, not at all comforting him while he sat vigil at his father’s bedside like he had been since he was told the news. Carole and Finn were busy with their responsibilities as staff but luckily for Kurt his only responsibility was to play the piano during meal times, if he’d had a more time consuming job he wouldn’t know what he would’ve done. He wouldn’t have been able to concentrate, his mind would have just been in a constant panic all day until he could sit by his side.

Blaine hadn’t visited either, he might not even know what happened. Kurt hadn’t been able to see him since the previous night and therefore hadn’t been able to tell him personally. Besides, if he did know he wouldn’t be able to visit without it seeming suspicious. As far as everyone else knew, they’d just met briefly when Rachel had invited his family to join them at dinner.

Unsure of what he could do, he took out his sketchbook and began to sketch the scene in front of him, the despair obvious in every line.

* * *

  
Dull sunlight slipped in through the gap in the burgundy curtains, causing a line of light to reach across the room and leaving the rest of the room in shadows. Staring at the ceiling, Blaine lay awake. A deep gut feeling had kept him from slumber, a feeling that something was horribly wrong. His mind explored the endless possibilities and made his panic slowly rise until it paralysed him. A soft click alerted him to Rachel’s return, her delicate footsteps got closer until the doorknob of their room began to slowly turn. She quietly stepped into the room.

“I-I thought you’d be asleep,” the girl stuttered upon realising she’d been caught, a look of fright clear on her features.

Blaine frowned and shook his head. “I couldn’t.”

Rachel nodded before quickly changing into her nightwear and climbing into bed next to him.

“What time is it?”

Rachel shrugged. “5am, maybe 6.”

“Where were you?”

Rachel took a deep breath. “I was with a friend.”

“Okay,” he said after a few seconds of questioning curiosity. He sighed and got up from where he’d been laying.

“Where are you going?” Rachel asked, she’d only just gotten back to their room and now she was being left alone by her betrothed?

“Can’t sleep the day away, can we?” He replied with a tone of false cheerfulness to his voice. He hastily got dressed into one of his more casual outfits and left to get an early breakfast.

Rachel sat on the queen sized bed, baffled by what had just occurred. She hadn’t expected her return to go smoothly but here she was, alone after the situation going too smoothly. Did he just _not care_? Wasn’t he at all worried about her? She groaned in frustration, of course she’d be courted with the one man on the planet who doesn’t even bother to pretend they’re in love. It’s almost as if he goes out of his way to make it abundantly clear. She had to fix this, but how? She could go to Charles Anderson. No, this had to be better, it had to be perfect.

She began to ransack the room, rummaging through his drawers of belongings, emptying them on to the floor as she moved on to the next. Like in the drawers of his dresser, she took pieces of clothing from his wardrobe, she’d then discard it on the floor and move onto the next piece. She did this until a folded piece of paper fell from one of the pockets in the jacket he had been wearing yesterday.

Little did she know that that piece of paper was the answer she had been looking for.

Picking up the piece of paper and unfolding it, she let out a muffled scream at the sight of the extremely graphic picture of her slightly aroused husband-to-be. Admittedly the drawing was skilfully sketched but she couldn’t bear to look at the page any longer so she dropped it and let it float to the ground. On its way to the floor the page managed to turn, revealing a message to Rachel.

_‘To Mr Anderson, With love, K.’_

* * *

  
Fluffy, white clouds drifted through the baby blue sky and warm sun beams glazed over the ship in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. A man with light brown hair and sapphire eyes sat at a table next to a small window, awaiting another’s presence. Soon a hazel eyed man with curly hair that he had attempted to tame approached the small table.

“Toast?” Cooper offered, pushing the plate of buttered toast towards his younger brother.

“Thanks,” he smiled despite the intensified sickening feeling in his stomach, part of him worried that something bad had happened but he didn’t know what.

“Where did you go yesterday?” A suggestive smile was on Cooper’s face as he took a sip of his tea.

“Oh, I felt a bit under the weather and retired early.”

“3pm early?” Cooper’s persistence was nothing new but it was starting to irritate Blaine, he didn’t want Cooper finding out what he planned to do or what he has already done.

“Yes,” Blaine didn’t hesitate, he didn’t want Cooper to be anymore suspicious than he already was.

“Hm, well did Rachel find you?”

“Yes, about an hour ago.”

At that Cooper almost spat out his tea. “An hour ago?! Where have you been?”

Blaine scoffed. “I was in our suite, it was she who didn’t return in the evening,” he spoke lowly, he didn’t want anyone eavesdropping. He might care little about his own reputation but ruining Rachel’s wasn’t something he intended to do.

Cooper pondered this. “Did she say where she’d been?”

Blaine nodded, swallowing the mouthful of toast he had just bitten off despite the feeling of nausea. “She was with a friend,” He told his brother. Despite being suspicious of how truthful the statement actually was, he didn’t want Cooper to see it. After all it would be hypocritical of him to judge the girl or to be angry with her over his speculations. Though he feared he might’ve already unintentionally alluded to these thoughts enough for Cooper to notice.

“Interesting, I didn’t realise she had friends here aside from Quinn and she was with me all night.”

Blaine shrugged and took a sip of his own tea before deciding to change the subject before Cooper realised anything else. “So, how was mother yesterday? I didn’t see her after breakfast and before I turned in.”

The elder sighed. “She’s doing okay but it’s not getting any better. She’s smiling through it.” A soft smile played at his lips when he thought about their mother’s strength.

“I wonder how she does it,” Blaine mused. “I admire her so.”

Cooper chuckled at his younger brother. _“Oh, I know_. You were always such a mother’s boy.”

A prideful smile covered Blaine face from ear to ear. “You can’t say much, Coop.”

“_Ah_! But I wasn’t the one who would spend the year writing a story to give her for her birthday. Besides, it’s not a bad thing.” Cooper finished his cup of tea. “Better her than father, right?” He mumbled under his breath to Blaine, comically hiding his mouth from the rest of the room with his hand like a child whispering a secret to their closest friend.

Blaine let out an undignified snort. “That would be correct,” he shook his head as an amused smile played at his lips. “I think I’ll take mother around the ship later, after she’s eaten breakfast.”

Cooper hummed in agreement. “That sounds like a good idea, I’m sure she’ll appreciate your company.”

* * *

  
Three light taps sounded from the door of Marie Anderson's bedchamber.

"Come in," her weakening voice called to the person outside.

The door slowly opened, the friction against the floor causing a grating sound.

"Good morning, Mrs Anderson," Marley smiled, she held a tray with an elegant tea set. "Tea ma'am?"

Marie nodded. "Thank you, Marley," she croaked.

Marley held the lid of the tea pot as she poured the tea into the cup and began to prepare the hot drink in the way Mrs Anderson liked it. She sat in the arm chair by Mrs Anderson's bed while she stirred and waited for the drink to cool.

"You want to ask me something," Marie stated.

"Huh?" Marley looked up, almost spilling the drink on her lap. The shock from Marie Anderson's suddenly strong but warm voice had caused the girl to jump in her seat. "Ahem, What do you mean Mrs Anderson?" She corrected, hoping her employer didn't see her reaction as rude.

"Marley, you know you can call me Marie and you only use formalities when you're nervous," Marie raised an eyebrow at her personal maid.

Marley shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "When are you going to tell them?"

Marie sighed, letting her eyes fall to the slightly shaking hands in her lap. Everyday she could feel herself getting weaker. She'd always had weak muscles but the pain had only begun when Blaine was born. By the time Blaine was fifteen it felt as though her muscles were slowly deteriorating but now... Now she was either in excruciating pain or she could barely feel her limbs. Numbness was becoming more frequent and she couldn't tell what was worse: being in constant pain or not being able to feel at all. Only Marley knew how severe it was getting, her husband's always busy and she couldn't possibly let her adored sons worry. "Soon but not yet."

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Can I come in?" Blaine said from the open doorway. A cheerful smile on his face, clearly having not heard their conversation.

Marie swallowed the lump of panic in her throat and nodded. "Of course."

Forcing a smile on her face, Marley rose from her seat. "I was just leaving," Marley bowed her head and left the room.

Blaine watched Marley walk away, he had sensed the tension when he'd entered and he'd feared his mother and Marley had argued but now he didn't know what to think. He turned back to his mother and smiled before taking the seat that Marley had previously taken. "How're you feeling ma?”

Noticing he’d called her ma, something he’d switched for mother at the age of twelve, she took his hand and gave him her most reassuring smile. “I’m fine, sweetie. How are things going with Rachel?”

Blaine was unable to hide his hesitation. “We, erm, we’re good. Yeah, things are going great.”

Raising an eyebrow, his mother took a sip of her tea with her pinky raised. She swallowed the warm liquid and said, “You don’t seem so sure about that, dear.”

Blaine shrugged and rested his head on his hand.

“I just want you to be happy.”

Blaine nodded and inhaled deeply. “I know.”

Suddenly Blaine was that timid five year old boy again, who could only find solace in his mother’s arms. She shuffled to the side, allowing her youngest son to climb onto the bed next to her and hide in her arms.

Silent tears streamed down his tan cheeks. “I don’t know what to do ma, I can’t marry her.”

A strange feeling of déjà vu settled over Marie but it was her son’s barely whispered words that unlocked a forgotten memory, a memory that had been deeply buried over the years.

“I can’t marry a woman ma...”

* * *

  
_A thin sheet of snow covered the grounds of their country house, Marie sat in the parlour with her nose deep in a book when she heard the front door slam. She looked up to see her five, almost six, year old son running past the open door in tears.  
_

_Slowly, she rose from her seat and followed Blaine up the stairs, the pain in her limbs preventing her from getting to him faster. Knocking quietly on the ajar door, she waited for her son to look up at her with his tear-filled eyes. “Can I come in?” He nodded and she hobbled over to sit next to him on the bed. “What’s wrong, honey?”_

_At this Blaine’s sobs only became louder and his shoulders started shaking somewhat violently. Marie wrapped an arm around her child and manoeuvred him onto her lap since she no longer had the strength to just pull him towards her. “Sweetheart?”_

_“Ma-mamma, I told S-Sebastian that I like him a-and-” his spluttering was interrupted by a heart wrenching cry “-and h-he hugged me b-but after school hi-his” - hiccup - “friends cornered me in the yard and h-hurt me.” He was quickly becoming hysterical and Marie began to rub circles on his back._

_“Take deep breaths and try to calm down,” she told her son, demonstrating how by breathing in through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. Once the small boy had calmed down she asked, “How did they hurt you?”_

_Blaine gulped and wiped at some stray tears. “Th- They hit me and kicked me and called me names,” he replied, looking down at the hands in his lap shamefully._

_Marie sighed. “Well, those boys are bullies and you cannot stoop to their level. Show them you are strong and don’t let what they think get to you,” she put her hand under Blaine’s chin and tilted his head so his vulnerable, red-rimmed eyes were looking straight into hers. “You’re special Blaine and I’ll always love you not matter what, don’t let what anyone else says or does make you think otherwise. You’re destined for great things, Blaine.”_

* * *

  
At the time Marie hadn’t looked too deeply into what Blaine had meant when he’d said he liked Sebastian, she’d thought he’d simply tried to make a friend but thinking about it now, everything made a little more sense. She felt as if her lungs had been constricted by the realisation and a flood tears came to her eyes that she quickly wiped away so Blaine wouldn’t see. She had to be strong for him. “That’s okay, honey. As long as you’re happy.”

Barely able to draw in enough oxygen to speak, Blaine’s voice came out quiet and shaky, “I love you, ma.”

“I love you too, sweetie,” she kissed the top of his head, burying her face in his soft curls. “I love you too.”

The pair stayed like that in a comfortable silence until Blaine’s snivelling had completely stopped.

“Now then, aren’t you going to take me on a walk, it’d be rude of you to just leave now and I know you to be quite the gentleman,” she teased, tapping him on the nose.

“Of course, how could I resist escorting such a delightful lady, like yourself, on an adventure?” He teased back, getting off of the bed and helping his mother up.

He and his mother walked arm in arm across the first class deck, a light breeze was starting to become a harsh wind that made strands of their curly locks dance in the air. Their cheeks and the tips of their ears and their noses had become a bright pink where the cold wind had assaulted them.

“You were so little back then,” his mother said as they reminisced about Blaine and Cooper’s childhood. “I remember when we would go to the seaside and-”

“Ahem,” A clearing of a throat interrupted them.

Blaine looked over his shoulder, where the sound had come from, to see one Rachel Berry with her arms folded tightly across her chest. “I’m sorry for the interruption mother,” he murmured to her before raising his voice to address Rachel. “Is there something you need, darling?”

“Could I have a moment of your time? There’s something we must discuss privately, Mr Anderson,” Something about her forced innocence gave him a feeling of worry, would this have something to do with what he had been sensing earlier?

“Of course, if you’ll excuse me mother,” he helped her take a seat on a bench that overlooked the sapphire waves before he was dragged away by Rachel.

She pulled him into a storage closet like Kurt had the day before and shut the door behind them. “Who’s K?” She demanded, angry tears in her eyes.

“I- Huh?” He frowned, confused by confrontation.

“I-is she some _whore_ you’ve taken too because I won’t give myself to you until we’re married because-”

He took Rachel’s shoulders and spoke sternly, cutting off her rant. “Rachel, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Her voice was thick with held back tears. “This, Blaine. This is what I’m talking about,” she thrust the drawing into Blaine’s hands so Kurt’s message was visible.

Blaine froze. What could he tell her? He looked at his feet as he tried to find a way out of this, the pounding of his heart deafening in his ears as his panic rose.

“Please, just be honest with me.”

Blaine must have been at a breaking point because that’s when his brain to mouth filter disappeared and the words he’d been holding back pried their way up his throat and escaped his mouth.

“Kurt.”

Rachel’s brows furrowed in confusion, “Kurt? As in Kurt Hummel the pianist?”

“You remember him?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Of course I do, I remember everyone who accompanied me in performances.” She huffed indignantly.

“Well, yes, he’s K,” he watched with bated breath for a reaction as the realisation spread across her face.

“Oh,” she breathed, a blank expression on her face as her held back tears began to fall.

An awkward silence suffocated them in the tiny space.

“Do you love him?”

The question shocked him to the core and Blaine’s eyes widened. “Wha- What?”

“Do you love Kurt?”

He nodded once, “Yes.”

Rachel’s lips became a thin line as she bit the lower. “Okay.” A small smile graced her features. She looked back into Blaine’s eyes, “Don’t cry, Blaine.” He hadn’t even realised he’d been crying until Rachel swiped away a tear on his cheekbone. “We’ve been friends for as long as I can remember, why would that change because of this?”

Blaine let out a humourless laugh. “Because I’m a disgrace? An oddity? Some might even say disgusting-”

“You are not a disgrace or an oddity Blaine and you’re far from disgusting, anyone who thinks that just doesn’t understand. You’re my best friend, Blaine Anderson,” She pulled the crying man into a fierce hug to convey her feelings more effectively.

“You’re mine too, Rachel Berry,” he said, returning the hug, “But what are we going to do?”

Rachel took a step back so she could face Blaine, “I have an idea.”

* * *

A shuffling sound came from the open doorway and then a voice, “Hey buddy,” the absence of sound caused Finn’s voice to sound as though it was booming through a speaker.

Kurt glanced up to see Finn’s with his eyes lowered and his ascot cap in his hands looking small and shy, a drastic contrast to his usually giant and intimidating form.

“Hey,” his voice came out quiet, broken. He turned back to his father and Finn took a seat in the uncomfortable, wooden chair next to him.

“How’ve you been sitting in this all day?” Finn joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Kurt smiled but the worry in his eyes couldn’t be masked, “I guess I’m scared that if I leave he won’t be here when I get back,” his voice broke and the dam he’d built to hold back a river of tears fell.

“He’ll be okay, Kurt,” Finn soothed, rubbing circles on the smaller man’s back. Kurt rested his head on the taller’s shoulder as his own shoulders shook with silent sobs.

Soon only the sounds of Kurt’s ragged breathing filled the room.

Finn felt like he’d lost control, he was completely helpless. No amount of comfort could quell Kurt’s fears and his aching heart...

_‘Wait! That’s it!’_ Finn thought, a light bulb had gone off in his head. People often passed Finn off as dim but he was more observant than he was given credit for. “I-I’ve gotta go,” he spluttered, pretty much leaping from his seat with an excited smile on his face. He ran from the room, not really caring how this looked to Kurt because soon he’d see why. He’d understand.

Before he knew it, he found himself stood at the gates that lead to the first class deck. He was about to pass through them when he heard a shout.

“Oi, your type can’t go up there!” He saw a member of the crew running towards him, the panic radiating from the man made it clear that he was supposed to guard the gate and had temporarily left his post.

Shrugging, Finn made his way through the gate and ran. He ran to the furthest end of the ship, then it hit him. He didn’t even know where that swanky guy would be, he wasn’t even sure of his name. Ben, or something like that, maybe? He bit his lip and looked around frantically, a groan of frustration escaped his mouth as he began to look at the other side of the ship.

* * *

A gleeful grin grew on Blaine’s face. “Yes, yes, that’s brilliant! It’s got to work!” He exclaimed.

“See I’ve got beauty _and_ brains!” She brushed her hair over her shoulder and curtsied while Blaine humoured her with an applause. “Come on, let’s go,” she took his arm and led him out of the tiny closet space.

They made their way back to Blaine’s mother when they heard a scream.

“Ra- Miss Berry!”

Rachel looked over her shoulder and saw Finn with his arm raised in a wave as he ran towards them.

Her eyes widened, “Finn you’re not supposed to be here if you get caught you could-” She spoke lowly but hurriedly to Finn when he got closer.

“Don’t care,” Finn cut her off, out of breath from his mad dash. “I need-” He gesture with his arm in the direction Blaine’s back as he’d already rejoined his mother, leaving Rachel a few feet behind.

“Blaine?”

“Yes, him, I think? I don’t know the fancy guy you’re supposed to marry,” he replied, finally getting his breath back.

She took his bicep and with a surprising amount of strength for a small girl she pulled him over to Blaine and his mother. “You’ve met briefly but this is Mr Anderson and Mrs Anderson, Mrs Anderson, Mr Anderson this is Mr Hudson.”

Blaine raised his eyebrows, “Good afternoon, Mr Hudson-”

“Please just call me Finn.”

“Oh, okay Finn-”

“You need to come with me.”

“I- Sorry, what?”

“I’ll explain on the way, I swear.”

Blaine seemed to resign any resistance he might’ve had and asked Rachel to keep his mother company while he went with Finn.

Once they were out of the earshot of Rachel and Marie, Finn burst into an explanation. “Yesterday in the afternoon Burt, Kurt’s father and my stepfather, collapsed and has yet to wake up. I wasn’t able to find Kurt when it happened but my mother found him late in the evening. Kurt’s been at his bedside since and I don’t know what to do.”

Blaine almost had to jog to keep up with Finn’s speed walking. “What could I do about it?” He asked playing dumb, hoping Finn didn’t notice the quiver in his voice.

Finn stopped and Blaine almost ran straight into him. “I’m not as dumb as people think I am ya know?” Blaine continued to act clueless. “C’mon, I’ve noticed him sneaking away and I saw you at that party on E deck,” he shrugged. “Oh, I’m not going to tell anyone, don’t worry,” he hastily added to reassure the man when he saw the look of utter terror on Blaine’s face.

Blaine visibly relaxed. “Okay, um, could you take me to the infirmary?”

Finn nodded and continued to speed walk in the direction of the infirmary, expecting Blaine to follow.

* * *

When the double doors of the infirmary creaked open, Kurt sighed. “Carole I told you-”

“Hi.”

A shocked gasp escaped Kurt’s lips when he heard that familiar voice, a voice that would always be healing to him. “Blaine?” He practically jumped from his chair and into Blaine’s arms, not caring if anyone passing by saw. He needed the safety Blaine’s arms provided desperately.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, I didn’t know,” he whispered into Kurt’s ear.

“As you said, you didn’t know, it’s not your fault.”

They stood like that until Finn cleared his throat, causing them to let go of each other and to create a respectable amount of space between each other.

“Just remember your shift, Sam can’t cover for you all the time,” Finn reminded Kurt with a knowing smile and then left them alone.

Blaine guided his fragile lover back to the two seats by the unconscious body of Burt Hummel. He took the seat next to Kurt and wrapped an arm around the younger man whose head rested against his shoulder. 

“I missed you so much,” Kurt whispered, his voice came out muffled because his face was nuzzled into the crook of Blaine’s neck.

“I missed you too,” Blaine replied in a whisper, kissing his lover’s temple.

Kurt hesitated before asking, “What happened?”

Blaine frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I can sense it, it’s like a feeling flowing from you.”

Blaine sighed. “Rachel knows about us and I think I accidentally told my mother that I...” his voice trailed off, letting Kurt complete the sentence in his head.

“So... We’re caught,” Kurt sounded resigned, as if accepting his loss.

“Technically but Rachel and I came to an agreement.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

“Well, she found the drawing and confronted me,” he took a deep breath, “We agreed to keep up the act until the ship docks but then it stops and we both disappear; me with you and her with her own lover, whoever that may be.”

A giddy smile appeared on Kurt’s face. “Wait, really? Blaine this is fantastic.”

Kurt’s enthusiastic excitement brought a smile to Blaine’s own face. “I can’t wait to make you smile like that for the rest of our lives.”

Kurt glanced at the floor shyly. “I can’t wait for my forever with you.”

Hours passed quickly, turning high, unclouded afternoon sun into the shrunken, early evening light.Kurt made sure to turn up for his shift and the kitchen staff having heard about what had happened gave each half of the couple a meal of their choice from the first class menu to take back to the infirmary with them.

“When we get off of this ship where do you want to go? What do you want to do?” Blaine asked Kurt as they began to dig into the piles of food on their plates.

Kurt took a minute to think about the question. “I think I want to find a place in New York,” he paused, “or maybe we could go to San Fransisco, I hear people are more open minded there,” He added, eating another forkful of the chicken breast on his plate. “I’ll open a little tailor shop and you can do your writing.”

A wistful expression took over Blaine’s face. “That sounds nice,” he paused, hoping his next question wouldn’t come off as too forward. “How do you feel about children, or marriage?”

Kurt shrugged as if the question hadn’t fazed him, “I’d like to think someday we could but I don’t know, times don’t seem to be too willing to change,” Kurt answered, sounding a little disappointed.

Blaine took Kurt’s empty hand in his, “Whatever happens, I’ll do anything to make you happy. Even if times don’t change, we’ll find a way.”

A tear of happiness slipped from the corner of Kurt’s eye, “You already make me happy.”

The lovers continued to fantasise about their joint future into the depths of the night until their eyes began to droop and they struggled to stifle their yawns.

“I think you should go and sleep in your bed, you need your rest.”

Kurt slowly shook his head. “I’ll be okay, I can’t leave him here.”

Blaine sighed, too tired to argue with the younger man that he loved so dearly. “Okay,” he gave Kurt a chaste peck on his lips before rising from the small, back-aching, butt-numbing chair. “Goodnight, Kurt.”

“Goodnight, Blaine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {26/05/20}
> 
> I told a reader that this would be complete by the end of last week and while I didn't meet that deadline I think I got it pretty close considering how long it take me to write usually! I hope you enjoyed! I put a lot of effort into this chapter and I think it turned out pretty good :)  
Also the title is me making fun of how much everyone cries.
> 
> Thank you to those who beta read for me!
> 
> Word Count: 4804
> 
> 'When The Ship Docks' is also available to read on FanFiction.Net, Quotev and Wattpad under the same user name.
> 
> Please give me a kudos and comment! I really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism!
> 
> If you want to read my other works, they’re also available on AO3 and the platforms stated above.
> 
> All cover art is mine!


	7. Hold on to Hope

It was the middle of the night when Blaine had made his way back to his suite. Kurt had chosen to stay with his father despite Blaine’s protests. Rachel hadn’t been in bed when he’d returned, he didn’t mind though. After forming their plan he had a pretty good idea of whom she might be with, but again he didn’t mind.

He quickly got into bed and let the night take him away.

* * *

  
A small thud caused Kurt to jolt out of his sleeping state, he had been trying to find a way to stay awake when he’d started reading a book. Guessing by the open book by his feet and his sudden awakening, it hadn’t worked. He sighed and shuffled closer to his father’s bed. He lay his head on the bed next to his father’s upper arm and cupped his still hand between his own, the position was uncomfortable and awkward but he just wanted to be close to him.

His throat constricted and ached as though he was about to cry but no tears came. For the first time nothing came. The pain made the hours seem longer and when the sun finally rose his eyes and head ached as well. He heard the door creak open a few hours after sunrise and didn’t have to look up to know who it was.

Blaine wordlessly pulled a seat over to the bed and sat next to Kurt. He passed the younger man a small bowl of fruit he’d managed to get from one of the kitchen staff. Kurt nibbled on the food but didn’t make much progress. Since hearing about his father, he’d found that he had little to no appetite.

Finn came to check up on Burt too but he had to work, or that’s what he claimed, so the visit was brief.

Though the pit in his stomach and the need to cry would say otherwise, he had a good feeling about today.

* * *

  
Blazing sun unleashed its beams upon the deck, an unusually warm breeze swept the upper class deck of the ship. Baby blue skies looked upon Rachel. Her eyes were closed as the gentle wind blew her hair behind her.

She couldn’t wait to arrive in America where her big dreams awaited her. She had a feeling her parents weren’t as supportive of them as they said. They often compared her to Cooper’s soon to be wife as if suggesting she should start trying to be more like her. She had to admit that she was a little jealous of Lucy Fabray’s golden locks and pretty hazel eyes but she could tell the woman beneath was cold even if no one else saw it. Maybe it was the jealousy speaking but she truly believed it wasn’t, after all Rachel wasn’t short of self esteem. In fact some might say she had too much of it.

Foot steps began to approach where she stood but she didn’t open her eyes. She assumed it would be a stranger but when a sickly sweet voice began to speak she was forced to hide her disdain and unscrew her eyes.

“Rachel what a surprise! If you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing out here all on your lonesome,” she asked innocently.

Rachel took a deep, calming breath, choosing to ignore the condescension in the other young ladies voice, “I could ask you the same question Luciana.”

“Oh, stop being so formal. I think we’re good enough friends for you to start calling me Quinn.”

Rachel raised an eyebrow but Quinn didn’t acknowledge the expression that gave away how the brunette was feeling. ‘_Friends? Since when were they friends?_’ Rachel thought to herself. “Okay, Quinn,” she spoke, trying out the name on her tongue but not thinking much of it.

Quinn smiled pleasantly at the dark haired girl before turning to look out onto the sea. “Isn’t it beautiful, sometimes I just wish it was summer and that I could swim in it on. Of course, it’s deathly cold but in theory the idea is nice.”

Rachel hummed in agreement. They both stood staring out over the long spanse of sapphire water ahead. The breeze began to pick up and Rachel shivered a little.

“Gosh, it’s getting rather cold. Would you like to accompany me for a cup of tea?” Quinn asked, once again turning to face the brunette.

Rachel didn’t want to seem hesitant so she had to think quick. She’d arranged to meet Finn but if she was to stay here Quinn might become suspicious as Blaine had informed his family and their company that he’d be busy today. Making a quick decision, she nodded and said “I’d love to.”

The two young women went to Rachel and Blaine’s suite since afternoon tea wasn’t being served yet. A maid brung them an elegant tea set and poured their drinks as Rachel instructed her how to make it in the way she liked it. Only the sounds of the hot liquid falling from the spout and into the tea cups filled the room. The maid bowed slightly once she’d finished pouring their drinks and left the suite to give them some privacy.

She sipped then hot drink to test the temperature before placing it back on the saucer which she held in her hand. “How’s Blaine been?” Quinn asked, “It’s just, he’s been so very quiet and reserved while he’s been on the ship. I may not have known him before but according to Cooper he’s quite the opposite of the man I’ve seen.”

Rachel hummed, not wanting to make Quinn anymore suspicious than she already seemed to be. “He’s quite a people’s man usually, I’m sure your confidence just makes him anxious. You know how men are,” she chuckled, but Blaine wasn’t like that at all and she knew it. Since they had been children Blaine had never been intimidated or frightened of a powerful woman, she would know. While all the other boys had avoided a much younger but equally as boisterous Rachel, Blaine had actually gone out of his way to be her friend. She just hoped her acting had been convincing enough to play off Blaine’s sadness as nerves.

“Ugh, tell me about it. They act all tough but as soon as a confident young lady appears their fragile masculinity shatters and they lash out, it’s ridiculous!” She rolled her eyes and let out a laugh at the absurdity. “That’s why I liked Cooper so much, he isn’t like that,” She said almost dreamily as she stirred her tea, “Yes, he’s a little eccentric and goofy but he respects me and loves me, it’s as if our souls are connected. That’s all you can really ask for, right?”

Rachel nodded, taking a sip from her tea cup. “I hope for something like that one day,” she mumbled wistfully. It was only when she saw the look of pure rage of Quinn’s face did she realise that she had slipped up but before she could fix it she found herself under an interrogating stare.

“Does Blaine not treat you with respect? If he is Rachel you have to tell me, you could be put in danger-”

“No, no I didn’t mean it like that!” Rachel reassured the blonde. “Blaine’s an honest gentleman, possibly one of the most genuine I’ve ever met. I just meant I can’t wait to feel that connection you feel when you truly fall in love with someone. It’ll come with time, I’m sure,” Rachel smiled.

Quinn hummed. “I thought you were childhood sweethearts?”

_‘Shit’ _Rachel thought, not caring about her foul language as long as it stayed in her head. “Childhood friends would be a more accurate description to apply to our relationship growing up but I guarantee our budding romance will be a love story for the ages.” Rachel sighed internally and the little cartoon image of herself in her head wiped the sweat from its brow in relief.

“I see,” Quinn didn’t seem to entirely believe what Rachel had said but didn’t bother to push her further on the subject. Awkward silence consumed them after that, only interrupted by the sipping of tea and the rhythmic ticking of the clock, until a knock at the door broke it completely.

Rachel almost hopped out of her seat with an ‘I’ll get that’. She opened the door a crack to see Finn on the other side, a look of betrayal on his face. The brunette turned to Quinn, to check she hadn’t seen before slipping out of the door.

“What happened to meeting on the deck?” Finn asked, with an angry look on his face, “I know we have to be careful but you just left me clueless.”

“I’m sorry, Lucy Fabray found me and invited me to have tea. If I had denied her invite she would have been suspicious,” Rachel hurried to explain.

As Rachel explained, Finn’s expression became more understanding. “I see, I should have realised. I’m sorry for getting so angry.”

Rachel shook her head, dismissing Finn’s apology. “No, I understand how it must have seemed when I didn’t arrive.”

“So, M’lady will I be seeing you later?” Finn asked with a little smirk and a raised brow.

Rachel’s cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink and she chuckled. “Of course, good sir. Same place at nine o’clock?”

Finn quickly checked no one was around before taking Rachel’s hand and kissing the back of it. “I’ll see you then, dearest,” he bowed jokingly and quickly left before someone could come around the corner and spot them together.

Rachel smiled as she watching him go, doing a little happy dance when he was out of view. She slipped back into the room and joined Quinn on the sofa.

“Who was there?”

“Hmm?” Rachel almost spat out the tea she’d sipped having been caught off guard by Quinn with no excuse to supply. “Just my maid asking if we wanted anymore tea,” she quickly threw together an excuse.

Again she saw the glint of doubt in Quinn’s eye but she nodded anyway and accepted Rachel’s reply.  
  


* * *

  
In the quiet infirmary where nobody seemed to pass by or be present Blaine held the younger man in his arms. They sat in silence, watching the unmoving figure of Burt Hummel as anxiety racked their bodies.

Shaky breathing gave away how truly worried Blaine’s lover was, he didn’t need to look into those blue eyes to know they had become glassy with tears. Even though Kurt had said earlier that he had a good feeling about today, Blaine wasn’t so sure. He didn’t want Kurt to get his hopes up, especially with the limited resources available on the ship and how much Burt’s chance of survival would drop as each day passed because of it.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the negative thoughts he was beginning to think. “Can you tell me about him?” He asks Kurt, hoping that it will take both of their minds off of their worries.

Kurt tries to discretely wipe the tears that had began to overflow before lifting his head to look at Blaine. “What do you want to hear?”

“Anything you want to tell me about him, perhaps a happy memory from your childhood?” Blaine suggests with the thought of not wanting to limit what Kurt feels he should say.

Kurt sniffles a little and takes out a handkerchief Blaine had given him earlier when his had been thoroughly soaked with tears. He takes a deep breath - that’s still a little shaky - and begins recounting a memory for Blaine. “When I was a boy he’d agree to sit with me at my tiny table in the garden and humour me while I lectured him about the importance of proper table etiquette, which, now I think about it, was ridiculous because I didn’t know any better than he did,” Kurt Unwilling let out a small chuckle. “He always tried to give me everything I wanted no matter how outrageous it must have seemed to him, thankfully I learned to not be a very needy child or I might have ran him into the ground with debts, most of the time I was happy with my tea set and the sensible heals I’d borrow from my mother.”

“Did you really borrow your mother’s heels?” Blaine asked with amusement gracing his features.

Kurt laughed with a nod of his head, “Yes I did, though they were very small and could barely be called a heel,” he said, showing Blaine roughly how big they were by measuring the size between his fingers.

“Are there any other shenanigans young Kurt got up to that I should know about?”

Kurt strokes his chin, embracing his flare for the dramatic. “I wasn’t too adventurous growing up so I’m afraid I don’t have many amusing stories. Could you tell me what your childhood was like instead? I’m sure you must have some interesting stories with someone like Cooper as a brother, I have only been in his company for a few hours and those few hours are enough to last me a lifetime.”

“He can be quite tiring, I must admit, but you’re right. He turned what had the potential to be a dull, tedious childhood into chaos.”

Kurt couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped. “You can’t just say that, now you have to tell me at least one story.”

Blaine stroked his chin, mimicking the action Kurt had done earlier. Kurt laughed and soon Blaine had joined him in his amusement. “Cooper and I used to spend hours exploring the land on our family’s estate, as you can imagine this got us in trouble numerous times. This time I was reluctant to go because of the many tongue-lashings we’d gotten the previous time when Cooper had insisted on dance lessons in a bog and I ended up sinking in the mud like it was quick sand but Cooper can be quite persuasive, shocking, I know. I followed Cooper to the stable where he helped me onto a horse and lead us to a small lake near the edge of the estate. I was three, maybe four, and was still learning to ride a horse so when Cooper thoughtlessly let go of the horse reins and the horse went haywire - for a reason we have yet to find - I had no idea how to regain control and she was too fast for Cooper to save me. Then she bucked... and I went flying head first into the lake, I should also mention I also had yet to master the art of swimming...”

“Oh no, what happened?” Kurt asked through the intakes of breath between his fits of giggles.

“I have no memory of what happened next because I lost consciousnesses in the water but when Cooper recounted the story he said he had heroically dove in after me and carried me back to the house. My father, however, says I had a lot of scratches as if Cooper had tried to pull me back to shore with a branch,” Blaine finished the story with a disbelieving smile on his face. He might have known Cooper all his life but the hero complex, which resulted in his lack of humbleness and the exaggeration of his stories, still amazed him.

Kurt seemed just as baffled by Cooper’s hero complex once he’d calmed down from his renewed fit of hysterical laughter after hearing the conclusion to the story.

With nothing left to say, the atmosphere once again became heavy, the only difference being that Kurt was no longer holding back violent sobs. Blaine pulled Kurt closer like they had been before and let him rest his head on the older’s shoulder where he was forced into a dreamless sleep by his exhaustion.

* * *

Darkening blue skies and the charcoal clouds bobbed over head, the sun had began to dip below the horizon just over an hour and a half ago.

Eager to meet Rachel, Finn had rushed through his small dinner that all the third class passengers were allowed before rushing to their designated meeting spot. So what if this meant he’d arrived two hours early?

His shoes had become worn, even more so than before, until he’d forced himself to take a seat, though his worry still showed through his tiredness as his knee bounced. The shabby watch, which was around the wrist of the hand his head rested against, ticked as the seconds passed.

It was then that he heard the tap of heals running, or almost running, across the deck towards him.

“Oh dear, how long have you been here Finn? You look freezing! Put on my jacket and come with me,” Rachel commanded in her usual authoritative tone as she draped over Finn the soft, fur coat that brushed the floor as she walked but only just reached Finn's knee.

She lead him back to their suite, knowing nobody would be there because Blaine was with Kurt and she'd made it clear staff weren't allowed in the suite without her or Blaine present, no matter how much this effected their ability to do their job.

She ushered him towards the sofa after locking the door behind them and rushed towards where extra quilts were kept to wrap Finn up.

“I think you may be overreacting a little,” he observed through shattering teeth as she bundled him up.

“I am doing no such thing,” she replied with a scolding look.

Once she felt Finn had enough blankets around him, leaving him looking like a swaddled baby, she sat in the arm chair across from him as she had blocked off his peripheral vision so had she sat next to him, he wouldn’t have been able to see her.

“I’m sorry for ruining our time together, I wasn’t thinking and I was just so excited-”

“Ruined? What do you mean ruined?” Rachel interrupted the beginnings of his panicked rambling.

“I just meant that... I can’t take you to those proper parties that you fancy rich people go on and I’m no match for them really but I wanted to make tonight special, memorable for you so that when you abandon me for high society you at least remember me fondly,” Finn says, carefully watching Rachel’s expression turn from confusion to outraged horror, making him think maybe he could have explained his thought process more delicately. 

“I am not so shallow, though I can appreciate good bone structure, good dental hygiene - because it’s a sign of good self esteem - and fashionably expensive gown-” Rachel shakes her head, realising she isn’t exactly proving her point and Finn seems to be curling in on himself, “- But that’s irrelevant! anytime I spend with you is time well spent,” Rachel tries to reassure the man baby in front of her but upon seeing his swaddled face was still wrecked with worry she continued. “I say that once we reach land I will prove that you have underestimated me.”

“How?” Finn frowned, even though Rachel would have doubted that his face could scrunch up anymore than it already had.

Rachel got up from her chair and sat cross legged on the floor in front of him. She took his hands in hers and spoke, “I would like to stay with you after the boat docks. Why would I choose a a life of loveless wealth when I could be happy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [24/09/20]
> 
> Hahahahaha I apologise for my absence, it was really hard to get through this chapter because I had a long lasting case of writer’s block. I’m also sorry that this chapter is a bit on the short side but I felt like I would have been dragging it out had it continued for much longer.
> 
> Thank you to those who beta read for me!
> 
> Word Count: 3264
> 
> 'When The Ship Docks' is also available to read on FanFiction.Net, Quotev and Wattpad under the same user name.
> 
> Please give me a kudos and comment! I really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism!
> 
> If you want to read my other works, they’re also available on AO3 and the platforms stated above.
> 
> All cover art is mine! (You can find them on my tumblr, which is also blumints)


End file.
